The Rise of the Red Navi
by Legend of the Frost
Summary: This is the story of the Omaticaya, with some alterations. Jake Sully will appear but not until much later on in the story. Follow a few of my character creations, Akitri, Ash'ara, Shemazaih, Haxion Oroborus, and some others, along with Neytiri, Tsu'Tey, later on Jake, and the rest of the Omaticaya clan. Things will get intense at times, and sometimes they will be easy going Irayo.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the red Na'vi

I had the dream again last night. The dream I cannot tell you of but it is better if I show you.

The fires of Kelutral, my Hometree. The home on fire, babies dead, children and women and elders slaughtered in cold blood. I was very young then but I see it so clearly, as if it were yesterday. This was done in cold blood, not by the sky people. But by the monsters of Akolia. One of the clan dominated lands, the low land rain forests, of Kathara (The Mother cradle/ Fatherland.) the place my family once called home. The Fires in Kathros, burned angrily that night. My brother Kan'tsu did not explain to me and my other sibling 'til much later on in our lvies. He said the High Council, the Katharan Summit of elders was not happy with my father the Kathrosian Olo 'Eyktan at that time, because he wanted the position of Makahnao, or High Ruler the Olo 'Eyktan of Olo'Eyktans. But he would not conform to what they wanted. And because of that Kathros burned. They took my home, though me and a small band of refugees escaped. We now reside as members of the Omaticaya clan. Or the Blue Flute clan. This is much before the sky people, and that Jakesully, Toruk Makto came this is before that. When most kids had innocence, but not the kids from Kathros, our innocence like many other things had been taken from us, just because some proud old sods were angry with my father the great Ahaz IV. My name is Akitri Ahaz'itan Rousc'ala. In kathardic, the language of my homeland I am called Akitrius Ahazica Ultor. This is my story, the one that really matters


	2. Show some respect

"Akitri wake up, if your late for morning meal, father is going to kill you!" my older and annoying sister As'wang shouted at me from a branch below. I groaned and grumbled, then I sat up in the nook of Hometree I decided to sleep in last night. I already know that Ma Sanok (my father) is going be on me today, because I didn't return to the alcove last night. I was in one hell of a day. And my troubles were only just beginning.

I quickly jumped up from where I had nestled myself. One of my favorite spots in Kelutral. A nook in a branch just above the nivis (hammocks). I can overlook everything going on in Kelutral. I stretched, and then rose from my little nook, and proceeded down to the area where morning meals were held. I tried to sneak over behind Ninat, but my mother spotted me.

"Akitri!" my mother shouted, sounding unhappy. I froze in my spot, the only thought going through my mind was, dammit.

"Ye..yes mother?" I answered innocently. It didn't work.

"Come over here now! Do you have any idea how worried your father and I were?!" she screamed causing several heads to turn to attention. I started to walk over there, then I saw my father rise from his conversation with Eytukan. I saw Neytiri give me a look of pity. That kind of made my anger flare really quickly, but it subsided as soon as it had begun. My father was moving toward me and he didn't look happy. A quick flash of fear ran through my body. But then as quickly as it had come I steeled myself. I looked my father straight in the eyes, and then he raised his hand to me and struck me across my face. I spun and fell to the ground. I heard several gasps from other clan members.

"How many times do I have to tell you if you're not going to sleep in the alcove to at least let us know?!" he asked but I knew it wasn't a question. Eytukan began to walk over to stop him but then my anger flared quickly. I rose with quick speed, and then I shouted at him

"Come on then, fight me! Fight your own son, you'd probably have a better time of doing that, because you are too scared to fight the Gittish, and the Akolians!" He looked stunned and then anger rose in him.

"You ungrateful little brat!" he swung again this time I dodged it. Then my mother intervened.

"Don't you ever talk to your father like that again! Bow your neck to him." I stood for a minute defiantly. Then she said "Do it!" I finally reluctantly submitted and bowed my neck to my father.

"Now get out of my sight you little brat!" he screamed. And with that I scampered off into the crowd of the clan members.


	3. All things happen for a reason

Chapter 3: I can hear them screaming

Akitri's Point of view

I was sitting on a rock overlooking the river. The events of this morning reeling in my mind. Why is my dad always so hard on me but not everyone else? The other kids of the clan get to live happily, it seems my father just wallows in his own self-pity and takes his anger out on me. He never treats my younger brother So'ni like that, or As'wang, or Kantu. Heh… Kantu, his prodigy son. The one he really cares about. The only other one of my siblings who gets treated nearly as worse as me is my other older brother Sa'walle but then again he is a drunken bastard after all. My father calls him a disgrace. Sometimes I think I hate him. I thought these things as I felt my eyelids become heavy. I fell asleep, without even fighting to stay awake. I don't know why I went to sleep, I know what dream awaits me, the one I don't want to have the most.

"Hey Akitri, why are you staring off into space like that?" My friend Ra'Sheiiks older brother Ri'Saad asked me. I was five at the time, but my eyes twinkled with intelligence beyond my age.

"I don't know Ri'Saad. I just don't know." I said absently.

"Hey Ri'Saad, do you think that ma Sanok will let me get an extra slice of yerik?" I asked him.

"I don't know what your mother is going to do Akitri, but Elan is a very nice woman she has always been kind to me. I think she will." He said to me reassuringly. Little did any of us know that day would go so wrong and my life would change forever. We were at Kelutral , well one of them at Kathros, each tree was called a Kelutral, or great home tree, since there were several in that immediate area was called a Kel in kathardic that means home, to the tawtute it would basically be a city. We were at the base of the kelutral we called our home. The kels were connect by rope suspension bridges and vines, and platforms. I used to feel so safe there. In Kathara, or the Mother Crade, the Fatherland.

All of the sudden there was a loud explosion that rocked the ground to the core it seemed. And there was a column of smoke rising from kelutral.

"What the hell was that screamed Ri'Saad as he turned in horror to see what was going on.

"Akitri run! We're under attack!" He shouted. I saw warriors brandishing the Althing's sacred emblem, the emblem of the high council, an Ikran resting on a sun. they were peacekeepers, and military police. All I could hear was screaming, and the cries of terrified children, and heavy fighting going on in the immediate area. I saw Ri'Saad's mother slain, my uncle Ortis was killed. I screamed but no sound came out. Then I saw Ri'Saad get cut down.

"…Akitri! Akitri!" I heard a female voice screaming.

"Aaaaagh!" I screamed and made an arcing swing with my arm. Then I noticed who it was. Ashara the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She is from the same Kel as me. She was there the day of the devastation. The day our people made our exodus. The day we sha'll never forget.

"Akitri, why are you crying? Did you have that dream again?" she asked me.

"No." I said flatly. I didn't want to burden her with my problems. She looked taken aback by my response. Ok so it did sound a little harsh, she was only trying to help.

She looked offended. "Well excuse me. I was only trying to see if you were okay. Skxawng!" she added at the end of her shouting.

My gaze softened immediately. "Ashara I'm sorry." I said as I peered into her mesmerizing blue eyes. That's another major difference between most Katharan Na'Vi and regular Na'vi besides our red skin, we have blue, or geen, or sometimes even brown eyes. Haxion has Purple eyes. He's one of my best friends like the brother I never had, but always wanted to have. But he is a Sangonian Katharan. But that's a whole different group of classification.

I pulled ashara into an embrace without warning and I began to sob on her shoulder. She embraced me back. "What's wrong Akitri?" she asked her voice full of worry. 

"Ashara… I can hear them screaming." I said between sobs.

"What do you mean Akitri?" She asked me confused as to where all this was coming from.

"The children, the women, even the men. I still remember what happened to our home in clear detail. Everytime I close my eyes, I see the faces, the pain and our home burning. I can't forget, I can never forget." I sobbed into her arms.  
"Akitri we can't change the past, we can't even control the present. But we can change the future. Akitri I know you are destined for great things. Everything happens for a reason everything has a purpose. We have made a good life here with the Omaticaya. They have taken us in as their own. We are considered a part of their clan now Akitri. And we have to accept that. But everything will be okay." She assured me. It's funny how she can reassure me even though im about a whole year older than her.

"I love you Ashara." I said into her shoulder.

"I love you to Akitri." She said into my ear.


	4. A Good day?

Chapter 4: An awakening

I heard the sounds of combat as me and Ashara walked to the sparring area.

"I'm am going to go finish weaving my younger sister her blanket Akitri. I'll meet up with you later." Ashara informed me.

"Ok. See you at dinner, if I don't catch you at lunch." I said to her. I watched as her hips swayed away from me. With her curvaceous form. Walking away from me. I turned to the sparring fields where I saw Haxion one of my oldest friends taking on Ra'Shiek and Shemazaih at the same time, while Ras'Vyce, Ra'Shiek's younger brother prodding around the rear. I ran to join into the fight. But not before I regarded Olo'eyktan Eytukan, and a young Tsu'tey standing by him.

"Hey! Three on one is not fair, allow me to even the odds." I shouted as I charged in giving a war cry tackling Shemazaih from behind.

Ra'Sheik turned in surprise, just as Haxion drew back his fist and struck him hard across the face sending him spinning to the ground with a hard thud. Haxion being of the Sangonian tribe from Ka'Nish-Kanope, a mountain village, or a small Kel in the Abalonii Mountain range north east off of the banks of the Tulum River. Sangonians are strong. Haxion is seventeen and he is stronger than many other grown men. I guess what they say is true Sangonians in heavy armor are some of Kathara's best soldiers. Well as long as their Cheiftains keep them in line, and they don't let their berserker's rage, or their bloodlust take over. I turned my head as I was punching Shemazaih while he was on the ground as Ras'Vyce finally made his move and charged me and put me in a headlock, he is so quick and quiet in the fray I didn't notice him coming up behind me. I kicked out his left leg and swept the other, and then reared back and slammed myself and him to the ground with him on my back. We scrambled up and I noticed Ra'Sheik had gotten up. Ra'sheik like his brother ras'Vyce is tenacious, they don't know when they are beat.

Shemazaih got up and recovered and he and Ras'Vyce teamed up on me. Just before we could finish our little sparring match, my father yelled "Okay! That's enough. Fall in Kathrosians!" he yelled. Oh Eywa I hope we don't have to do conditioning again I want to start hunting and not be tired before lunch.


	5. A special day?

**Authors Note: Now I'm going to start introducing Neytiri and the rest of the Omaticaya clan into the story and we will see how the differences between the clan members come to the forefront in chapter 5. Reviews are always welcome as they will tell me what I need to add and what you guys want to see from my story.**

Chapter 5: A special day?

My father gathered us all around. This meaning it was my older brothers Kan'tu, and Sa'walle my younger brother by a year Soni, my sisters As'wang and Illica, my friends Shemazais or Shemazaih, Shemazais' older brother Shandolin and Sa'hii, and his Younger brother Alkaii Shemazaih. As well as Haxion one of my oldest and best friends, and Akil my older cousin.

We gathered around him to listen to him preach about how we were once a great people. How we are the best of our warrior race, and how one day we will reclaim the land which is rightfully ours from the Corruptaug (The Corrupted.) Then He called over the Kathrosian Shaman Priest Hadicii and whispered something in his ears.

"Our forefathers came to Kathara in the time of the great darkness. Before the first songs of any Na'vi clan. They wandered aimlessly until Our Great God the all father Helion gave our people light once again, by bringing his living land Aten back into the skies of Pandora." (Aten is the sun) Hadicii Preached.

"Haxion, how many times is he going to tell this damned story I thought Eywa will guard us, why do we have to keep hearing this story?" I whispered. That's when As'wang smacked my in the back of my head…. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I hissed at her.  
"Be quiet and show some respect." She said coldly. "Much to learn. You have no respect for your heritage Akitri." She said matter-of-factly. I decided it would better to fight this battle at another time. Because I saw my father giving me a death glare. 

"Ahaz the first was the first of our great Kings. His rule was good. He ruled from the year 500-550. He died in the month of red Twilight. All of his deeds and his accomplishments, and his glory, and reverence are they not written down in the Annals of the Kings of Kathros?" Hadicii stated. And with that he was done.

"You are all free to go on about your business. Akitri the Tawtute woman grace is going to be at her school today. I would like you and Sonii to attend. Kan'tu will be by to collect you guys at lunch." I groaned.

"Father, Do I have to go?" I complained.

"Yes you do and you're going to go there and like it!" He shouted at me. That moment I turned on my heels and ran off to the Tawtute School.

"Sonii why does he insist we go to this bullshit?" I whined.

"You're asking me like I'm somehow supposed to know." He said unhappily.

So both he and I didn't want to go. We walked up to the school for about five minutes we stood outside.

"Akitri!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head to see who had called me, and it was Neytiri who was waving me over. I looked at Sonii, and he looked at me and he had a smug look on his face saying go ahead.

"She was calling you Akitri." Sonii told me.

I turned around and jogged over to her. "I see you Neytiri, I said in formality.

"Kaltxi Akitri" she said. "I told you, you don't have to be formal with me you're my friend." She stated proudly.

"Ok fine, Kaltxi, Neytiri." I said with a lopsided grin on my face. She smiled in satisfaction. Sylwanin just snorted and kept walking. I always wondered why she does not like me. That's when I saw her gaze leading to Kwavi. One of the Omaticaya's finest warriors. He had an odd liking to fishing rather than flying his Ikran around and hunting.

Me and Sonii waited for a minute after everyone else had entered the schoolhouse, then we finally decided to enter as well. I didn't know what my dad would gain from this. But I guess sometimes we will find out when it happens like always.

I shook my head as always and then I tapped Sonii on his shoulder and we walked into the school the first thing we feel is the smell of Tawtute bombarding our noses.

"Good morning class how are you?" a feminine voice sang out. They all responded with good.

"I see you." The woman bubbled.

"I see you the class responded." I shook my head in dismissal.

"And who might you to be, I have never seen you before?" She asked. I snorted at the question, and Sonii start laughing haughtily.

"I am Akitri Ahaz-itan Rouscala." I said as if it should have been a known fact. I kept the Kathros part a secret. This Tawtute didn't need to know of our history. Of our people, of our home.

"I am Sonii Ahaz-itan Rouscala. Pardon my brothers shortness with you, he is sometimes an impatient ass." Sonii said in a chivalric tone. Sly bastard he wants to do this now.

I smacked Sonii on the back of his head, **hard.**

"Ow!" he exclaimed.  
"The hell was that for?!" He screamed like he didn't know what he did.

"That's for calling me an ignorant ass." I said.

"Ok you two why don't you take a seat somewhere." Grace said trying to salvage the situation before a full blown fight broke out. Me and Sonii looked up from our little argument and saw everyone looking at us, even Neytiri who had a smug smile on her face. Damn she has been acting weird lately.

I had a flash back to earlier.  
My mother had told me she foresaw that today will be a special day. Maybe that had to do something with me and Neytiri's relationship, I will admit I do somewhat have a crush on her. But it was nothing big, I was kind of always preoccupied with Ashara's "Company" to make my feelings known to Neytiri.

I went over and took a seat by Neytiri, and Sonii sat by Ninat. And we listened to grace drone on about something having to do with something she called "The Cosmos, or Outer space" or something like that.

That's when we heard commotion outside the school house. It sounding like screaming and yelling… and **GUNSHOTS!**

That's when Sylwanin ran in with Kantu in close behind, they looked bewildered.  
"Kantu what's the matter" I shouted but I didn't get to finish when I heard six shots ring out, and Sylwanin, and Kantu had a look of shock and immense pain. That's when they both collapsed on the ground dead. Tawtute bullet wounds in the backs of their skulls.

Panic and terror struck me like nothing before. Then I heard nothing. Grace looked like she was yelling something, Neytiri and the others ran through the back entrance. Sonii was shocked. I just walked up to Kantu, mumbling his name unable to form the proper words of what I wanted to say. " _Tsmuk_?" (Brother.) I walked up to his lifeless corpse. Then rage overtook me. I picked up his sword that was on his back. It was so heavy I was barely able to hold it. I was about to rush out to the Tawtute if any of them were left. But then I felt a hand grab my leg.

"Akitri….. Don't….please….don't, our parents can't take the loss of two….. Sons, at least not mother." Kantu said, and then his form went lifeless. He was dead.

Instead of go and hunt for the attackers like I wanted to, I took a defensive stance over his body. In an act of protection. In honor.

"Sonii, don't get mother or father, go get Haxion, Shemazaih, Ra'Shiek, and Ras'Vyce. We're going to take him home." I ordered. The shaken apart form of Sonii ran past me nodding his head running to get our friends, tears coming out of his eyes. I just stood over Kantu, protecting his body from further harm.


	6. the pain stays

5 years later

That was five years ago. That was when I and most of my clan had innocence. A lot has changed since then. My father called for war but our leader Eytukan said to no anger them anymore and just ban them from kelutral. My father however made a compelling argument, that we could no longer let these demons roam our land. We could no longer let them kill, let them take. My father and eighty warriors secretly left in the night to attack the sky people's metal village. None of them returned. My mother shaken from the loss of my oldest brother Kantu, and then the loss of my father left her a hollow shell of her former self. She was no longer Elan the Kathrosian warrior Queen. She was but greif stricken mess after those world shaking losses. But my siblings and I still clung to her. She was the only parent we had left. And any of us would die protecting her.

The Omaticaya changed to. Neytiri was betrothed to Tsu'tey, even though she has expressed to me numerous times that that is not what she wants, yet she feels she has no choice in the matter. Tsu'tey has become an asshole, for some reason he likes to make it a point to harass, me and my friends for no reason, and many of us want to take a crack at him, and take him down a few hundred pegs.

-Scene Break-

I sat on a stone by the river sharpening a spear, listening to the sounds of the forest and the roaring of the waterfall. My mother had told me today was going to be a special day, at breakfast. I sighed at that because the last time she said that something terrible had happened. I could only hope and pray that this would be different.

I heard a twig snap behind me and my ears pricked up and a craned my neck so I could see what the noise was. I had my spear ready.

"After all these years you still point that spear at me when I approach you? That's no way to greet a friend." It was Neytiri.

"Well when you sneak up on me constantly I don't tend to be friendly, being surprised." I said with hostility in my voice.

"Why are you always so mean Akitri?" Neytiri said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Sorry Neytiri, I didn't mean to be so blunt." I apologized. I did feel ashamed that I had spoken to her in such a way. I hung my head "I didn't mean to be rude, I have no reason to, you've been nothing but nice to me." I said tears brimming at my eyes. "I have been a lot more emotional ever since the deaths of my father and my brother." She pulled me into a tight embrace and I sobbed into her shoulder. Pitiful sight really, me a strong Katharan prince weeping into a woman's shoulder.

"Akitri, I know it is hard but you need to move on. My parents never admitted it and my sister never said anything. But I am forever greatful, we all are, because the sacrifice that your brother Kantu made, at that school house, saved Sylwanin's life. And I want to say I will never forget that, nobody will." Neytiri told me.  
"I guess one must die, so another can live." I said quietly. "What Kantu did was an instinct. To protect, it was his duty. What my father did was bold and rash and stupid, and in the end only led to more suffering." I said with a hollow chuckle. "But enough of being out here in this secluded area. Somebody might get the wrong idea." I said and with that I started to leave. And she did as well.


	7. 5 years passed

5 years later

That was five years ago. That was when I and most of my clan had innocence. A lot has changed since then. My father called for war but our leader Eytukan said to no anger them anymore and just ban them from kelutral. My father however made a compelling argument, that we could no longer let these demons roam our land. We could no longer let them kill, let them take. My father and eighty warriors secretly left in the night to attack the sky people's metal village. None of them returned. My mother shaken from the loss of my oldest brother Kantu, and then the loss of my father left her a hollow shell of her former self. She was no longer Elan the Kathrosian warrior Queen. She was but greif stricken mess after those world shaking losses. But my siblings and I still clung to her. She was the only parent we had left. And any of us would die protecting her.

The Omaticaya changed to. Neytiri was betrothed to Tsu'tey, even though she has expressed to me numerous times that that is not what she wants, yet she feels she has no choice in the matter. Tsu'tey has become an asshole, for some reason he likes to make it a point to harass, me and my friends for no reason, and many of us want to take a crack at him, and take him down a few hundred pegs.

-Scene Break-

I sat on a stone by the river sharpening a spear, listening to the sounds of the forest and the roaring of the waterfall. My mother had told me today was going to be a special day, at breakfast. I sighed at that because the last time she said that something terrible had happened. I could only hope and pray that this would be different.

I heard a twig snap behind me and my ears pricked up and a craned my neck so I could see what the noise was. I had my spear ready.

"After all these years you still point that spear at me when I approach you? That's no way to greet a friend." It was Neytiri.

"Well when you sneak up on me constantly I don't tend to be friendly, being surprised." I said with hostility in my voice.

"Why are you always so mean Akitri?" Neytiri said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Sorry Neytiri, I didn't mean to be so blunt." I apologized. I did feel ashamed that I had spoken to her in such a way. I hung my head "I didn't mean to be rude, I have no reason to, you've been nothing but nice to me." I said tears brimming at my eyes. "I have been a lot more emotional ever since the deaths of my father and my brother." She pulled me into a tight embrace and I sobbed into her shoulder. Pitiful sight really, me a strong Katharan prince weeping into a woman's shoulder.

"Akitri, I know it is hard but you need to move on. My parents never admitted it and my sister never said anything. But I am forever greatful, we all are, because the sacrifice that your brother Kantu made, at that school house, saved Sylwanin's life. And I want to say I will never forget that, nobody will." Neytiri told me.  
"I guess one must die, so another can live." I said quietly. "What Kantu did was an instinct. To protect, it was his duty. What my father did was bold and rash and stupid, and in the end only led to more suffering." I said with a hollow chuckle. "But enough of being out here in this secluded area. Somebody might get the wrong idea." I said and with that I started to leave. And she did as well.


	8. A sign?

A few hours before dinner

Akitri was heading back through the jungle of Pandora. He normally rode out with Tsu'Tey and his hunting party, combined with his friends Haxion, Ra'sheik, Ras'Vyce who is eight feet tall, two feet shorter than most Na'vi their age, His brother who was younger than him by one and a half years Sonii, their oldest sister As'wang, and their last living older brother Sawalle, who was a drunk.

They were hauling their kills back on horseback, when they met up with Tsu'tey's party.

"What did you catch today, clan brother?" Tsu'tey asked.

"A bunch of Yeriks, and a Talioang. As you can see Haxion is Hauling that thing. What about you Tsu'tey?" He asked in turn.  
"We caught a few about a dozen Yeriks, but that is all. Would you like to ride back to Kelutral with us?" Tsu'tey asked.

Akitri nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, why not." He said easily going.

As the united hunting party was riding toward Kelutral, we spotted Neytiri. I was about to give her a shout, when I smelled something that made me angry. Sky people. That's when I saw him. A dreamwalker. Impersonating the body of a Na'vi, with his disgusting sky demon spirit.

Unfortunately Tsu'tey beat me to him and told me stand down. I complied because he had rights to the abomination because he found him first.

" **Neytiri, why have you brought this monstrosity here, they aren't allowed to be here."** Tsu'tey said angrily.

" **Yes I am curious to why you have brought him here, as well."** I said more interrogatingly then questioningly.

I drew my Katharan longsword, and dismounted my Pali, breaking tsa'heylu in the process.

" **I'm also curious as to why he is breathing, and as to why I shouldn't kill him where he stands."** I said with a nasty sneer. But as I made motions toward him with my sword, Neytiri jumped between us.

" **Tsu'tey, Akitri there has been a sign from Eywa, this is a matter in the hands of the Tsahik now."** Neytiri said firmly. Me and her go into a long and hard staring match before I relented and walked away with a snort. "A matter for the Tsahik, heh, more like a matter for the tip of my sword piercing his vile heart." Akitri said as he lept back onto his direhorse.

" **If it were up to me, this vermin would already be dead."** Akitri said to Tsu'tey, and he just nodded with an angry expression on his face.

Tsu'tey made it a point to tie the dream walker up, and Akitri gave him a good kick in the stomach, then Akitri spit in his face, and called him a useless pile of nan'tang shit. Ironically that is exactly what Neytiri saved him from, a pack of hungry nan'tang.  
"Akitri!" Neytiri yelled at me, "That is totally unbecoming of a young Omaticaya man like yourself!" she yelled at me in utter disgust.

Akitri's point of view

"Don't try to chastise me like a child. Why would you bring this object of repulsion among s. are you trying to destroy us!" I spat back in outrage. "What? Akitri since when did you ever speak to me that way?" She asked shocked, "Since you decided it would be a good idea to bring this monster among us and then try to justify it." I said angrily. I made it my point to ride head of them her with my back to her for the rest of the trip back.

"Akitri you can't just leave it like that believe me she won't forget." Tsu'tey whispered to me. "Oh don't give me that t\you know if I was anyone else you would've attacked me. I just can't believe this, has her mind been that corrupt?" I asked in outrage. I leaned in close to him. "After what those things did to my father I will never forgive them and I will never forget." I spoke to him in a low voice. "What about Eytucan for not aiding in the vengeance for your brothers death, do you hate him so. He's been a true father to you." Tsu'tey pushed the subject. "I don't forgive cowardice, especially when that cowardice hurts me or my family. If Eytucan had sent aid to help my father he may not have died. And my family wouldn't be in ruins." I said to him coldly. "SO you do still resent him?" Tsu'tey asked. "The answer is yes if that's what you're asking." I said flatly.

Before Tsu'tey could say another word we arrived at the outskirts of Kelutral. "Make sure this thing is tied up tightly." Tsu'tey ordered. "Tsu'tey we can handle him." I said, "No you will probably kill him to soon, but to be safe make sure Haxion is behind him with that massive axe in hand if he tries anything." Tsu'tey whispered to me.

"Haxion Sooru hee Nahkret sxkets N'wah Drrookiin stip Nah wan Wontonk siin Yahkoo."

What I said to him was Kathardic it meant Haxion stand guard against the dreamwalking scum strike him down with you axe if you need to. He just grunted and nodded. Then we hauled the scum into Kelutral. I hoped Eytucan would at least allow me to kill him myself to take the retribution I could not so many years ago.

" **Be on alert Sky person in Kelutral!"** Tsu'tey shouted into the village and every person in the village gathered around. " **Tsu'tey why have you brought this alien among us? Against my wishes, you dishonor me?"** Eytucan said in outrage. **"We captured this alien near Kelutral. He was with Neytiri, she said apparently that there was a sign from Eywa."** Tsu'tey motioned to Neytiri who had come in behind us. Moat smiled warmly at me. Then me and Eytucans eyes met and my gaze turned cold and hostile, unforgiving. Then I looked away. All attention went from Neytiri to the dreamwalker. Things almost got ugly but unfortunately Moat chose that moment to come down from her alcove, Moat smiled warmly at me, like a mother would and I returned her smile in the same gratitude. She had become like a mother to me, while my real mother had been driven mad from grief. She completely shut down she hasn't been the same woman I knew as a child ever since.

"What are you called?" She asked the dreamwalker cautiously. "I am Jake Sully He said. I "What are you?" Moat continued. I was a marine a warrior for the Jar Head clan. At that moment Tsu'tey said "A warrior? Ha! I could kill him easily." He said malice in his voice. Eytucan told Tsu'tey to calm down. Then I spoke up, "This thing claims to be a warrior, yet where are his weapons? He has no armor and bears no tattoos. If this is what the sky people call a warrior, then we should ride out upon them and put them all to death. Like my father wanted to." That last bit I spat out harshly looking Eytucan directly in the eyes. He knew the comment about my father was directed right at him.

Moat continued her questioning, as a Tsa'hik I had no doubt in my mind that she picked up on the tension between me and Eytucan. Eventually she came to the decision that if eywa sent a sign that he should stay with us, so that we may learn his ways and that he would learn ours. That made my anger spike to unprecedented levels. 

"What you decide to allow this vermin to walk among us? After what happened to my brother and my father. Do their sacrifices mean nothing? This is an outrage!" I roared, "Akitri!" Several chastising voices rang out around me. "No, fuck that shit!" I cried out cursing in the accursed sky person language. I drew my sword and made a go at the dream walker. He took a defensive stance. Just as I was lunging for him Tsu'tey, Eytucan, and a bunch of other warriors grabbed and restrained me. "Let go of me." I exclaimed. "Calm down!" Tsu'tey barked in my ear. "You dare betray all that my father and brother stood for by allowing this scum to live?! I'll kill all of you!" I roared. Then something hit me upside my head and I my vision went dark.


	9. Time to grow up

Time to grow up?

Akitri's point of view

I awoke with a start, the last thing I rememberd was trying to kill a dreamwalker than being knocked out. I awoke on my pallet, in the upper interior section of hometree. Also known as the royals section, because of my family's ties to Eytucan, and ties to a much bigger faction of royalty, and power. I heard snickering next to me I turned and saw my slightly younger brother Sonii laughing at me. 

"What's so funny?" I snapped at him. Then he burst out in hysterical laughter. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" I barked at him. He then choked out between fits of laughter. "It's-it's just that- you-you tried to kill a dreamwalker, and then you got knocked the hell out by Tsu'tey and Eytucan!" He screamed ibn laughter. "Oh it's funny because I tried to defend our dead father and brother's honor and got unfairly struck down for it?" I questioned him in a dangerously low tone of voice. "Well the dreamwalker part is an outrage clearly, but the fact that he knocked you out is too much.

that's where I had enough of him and I proceeded to lunge at him from where I was sitting on my pallet, and tackled him. And just like that the fight was on. Me and him were exchanging blows, he was skinnier and slightly smaller than me so he unfortunately was quicker. But he didn't really fight as much as me, and the fight5 was evened due to my gift of having brute strength, and training for the Katharan Army or the Taenjen, by my cousin Akil.

"I'll kill you!" I roared as I wrapped my hands around his neck, choking him. He was on his back, but then he kicked out both of my legs and forced me off of him, and proceeded to stand up and kick me in the chest, and stomach. "anyone ever tell you not to start something you can't finish, bitch?" Sonii said insultingly as he began to stalk off. I laid on the ground letting him think I was beaten, when he passed through the threshold of our shared alcove.

I rose from the ground swiftly and quietly and as he had reached lounge area of the upper interior I came barreling out of our room, and tackled him onto a table that was set up in the main area. I took him by complete surprise, and I began pummeling him. "Who's a bitch again? Anyone ever tell you that if you start something, make sure you finish it and don't leave until the job is done?" I questioned him aggressively yelling. All he could do is shield his face. "Akitri if your gonna fight let him up. There's no honor in beating a man when he is down, only great shame. And you're both fighting like kids again probably over something stupid anyway." Sawale our drunk of an older brother said annoyed.

"if you two don't knock it off I'm going to go get somebody." Illica our youngest sister said annoyed as well. I didn't care about what Illica said but Sawale's words held truth to them. There was no honor in beating up on a man while he's down. So I let him up. As soon as he stood he swung wildly, and I swung back. We were again going blow for blow. I saw Illica run off to get someone, she was fourteen and she was always running her mouth but I truly did love her. Our fight continued for a few more minutes, then finally Eytucan and Tsu'tey was with him, and with Sawale's help they separated both of us. "I'm gonna kill you bitch!" Sonii exclaimed. "You're gonna have to if you think this is over!" I spat back "Payback is gonna be a bitch!" He yelled.

"Enough of this foolishness, your both brothers for Eywa's sake." Eytucan growled. "And it's early, breakfast is hasn't even started!" Eytucan said in my ear. "You know maybe you should just leave me alone, it's not like you're my father anyway." I spat angrily. "I got this one." Sawale said to Tsu'tey. "You're right I'm, not your father, but how dare you disrespect me like I have not acted as such. I've taken you in as a son, and even called you that at the tribal councils." Eytucan said angrily. "Yeah, well maybe if you had sent help with my father for wanting to avenge the death of his oldest son, the son that died protecting your two daughters instead of condemning him, you wouldn't have had to do any of that." I said all the anger, and sorrow all the self-hatred spilling into my voice, and words from over the years.

Tears running down my cheeks." Sonii stopped fighting Sawale, and told him to let him go. I guess Sawale understood what he was about to do. And he began walking over to me. "Akitri if we had sent any warriors they would have been killed all the same no matter how many. They as of right now are stronger than us. Do you not see that?" Eytucan asked me. "Then why would you spit on their honor by allowing that dreamwalker scum here?" I asked "And then you wouldn't let me avenge them." I said unfaltering, "You know nobody wants his kind here not me, not Tsu'tey, not Neytiri, or anyone else. I said we must learn their ways, his ways if we are ever going to be able to stand against them and their destructive power." Eytucan said.

At that moment I understood clearly. I understood what he was thinking. I just nodded. "Forgive me for my words and actions." I said to him ashamed, I bowed my head to him, just as if he were my father. "You truly are a father to me." I said, Sonii didn't come any closer to me. He just watched. "Raise your head child, I forgive you and I understand where you're coming from. Let us go now and eat and prepare for the day." Eytucan said forgivingly. I nodded, and we let, to go eat and start the day.

On the way down the inner spiral Sonii whispered in my ear "I'm still gonna get you back for the fight we had. Remember that." He chuckled. "Yeah right Sonii." I told him through laughter. Eytucan was right, we are brothers. But that just gives us more of a reason to fight.


	10. Sonii's Revenge

Sonii's Payback

Inspired by the step brothers movie

Ra'Shiek's point of view

I had heard of the fight that happened between my cousins Sonii, and Akitri. Those two were always fighting. But the same thing always happens with me and my Younger brother Ras'Vyce. Kid has a thing for Ninat out of this world, they can both sing, and I used to joke with Ras'Vyce saying maybe instead of Ninat you should try Puvamun cause they both like to sing like they are gay, or women. And that would normally set him off. Even though he was nearly a foot shorter than most people, he was about ten months younger than me.

"Ra'Shiek what is taking you so long?" called a voice that belonged to the girl I had a crush on Tirey, her name meant life. "I'm coming hold on I'm bringing the damned drum. I'm only doing this because you asked me to." I said. I made sure she knew this was for her. I never really played my war drums, but I did love them. On my way up I saw Akitri coming down.

"Hey Akitri, where are you going?" I asked him casually. "I'm going to find Neytiri, and mess with that stupid dreamwalker while he is 'taught' our ways." He said "Why do you want to come with?" he asked. "No I'm going to be with Tirey and Ninat and all of them today, but that does sound fun maybe later." I said to him, and he just nodded. He started to leave but I stopped him. "Hey Akitri by the way, you know Ashara's is looking for you." I informed him "She said it's important." I finished. "Okay thank you, I'll find her." He told me and then we both went our separate ways.

I went to get my drums, and I found that one of my sticks was broken and my favorite drum had been banged up pretty bad. This made my anger spike. I immediately thought of Akitri, because he was coming from the direction of where I was going. "That sneaky son of a bitch." I grumbled angrily. And I went off to find him and tear him a new one.

Akitri's point of view

I went to look for my brother before I went searching for Ashara. Something told me to check my stuff. I had turned into a section of Kelutral, an alcove my family used to store weapons and other Katharan things like oil, alcohol, textile wares and other things we sent to kithara in exchange for Kathars. The Katharan money system, we used them to fund our army that was being raised in Kathros, to strike back at those who had taken our home. I looked and found my favorite sword's blade had been nearly ruined. This enraged me, to the fact that someone touched my things. I immediately though of Ra'Shiek because of the fact that I saw he had been coming from this very direction. "That son of a bitch." I muttered to myself angrily.

I went outside into the Village and began asking for Ra'Shiek. I heard Ashara call out my name. "Akitri." I heard her melodically voice sing. Was it just me or was I madly in love with that girl, probably all of the above. I turned and saw her waving at me. Her skin was a gorgeous shade of red that made her stick out in the group of Na'vi girls who all had blue skin. I turned and started over to her, all of my anger and the reason why I was angry momentarily forgotten. A cheesy grin broke out across my face "hey Ashara how-" I was cut off by an enraged roar. "You son of a bitch!" I turned and saw a very pissed off Ra'shiek marching over to me.

Just at that moment my anger came back to the forefront of my thoughts. Not just about my sword, here I was about to talk to Ashara and then he just had to ruin it. I saw her walking up to us out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over and saw a worried expression on her face. "What Ra'Shiek?" I spat. "Did you touch my drums?" He spoke in a dangerously low tone of voice. I was outraged at the accusation he made against me. "What? No I didn't touch your stupid drums." I said angrily. "oh yeah? Then why is one of my sticks broken and my FAVORITE DRUM IS BANGED UP TO HELL!" He barked. "First of all you need to back up." I said evenly trying not to let Ashara see my anger. "I don't need to do shit!" Ra'Shiek said getting closer. I clenched my fists. Great earlier I fought my brother and now I would fight my cousin to.

"And why are you sweating you look like you've been up to something and you were coming from the direction of my drums." He accused. "Do you hear how fucking crazy you sound man, you need to be medicated." I said to him angrily. "Oh I'm the crazy one now huh?" He asked sarcastically, a crowd began gathering around us. "Hey guys come on just relax okay." Ashara tried to reason with us. "Shut up and stay out of this!" Ra'Shiek barked at her. "Hey don't talk to her like that!" I said pulling her behind me protectively. "And since you want to make accusations about things being touched "you messed up my favorite sword you jack ass!" I yelled at him. "What liar I never touched your stupid swords." Ra'Shiek said defensively.

"Oh you wanna play dumb now huh? I saw you leaving the direction of the alcove where my swords are." I accused. "and as for why I was sweating I was training with Akil." I lied "Oh really you were training with Akil?" he asked sarcastically. "Yeah." I said "Bullshit! You're lying because I know training with Akil doesn't start 'til four." He yelled. "Actually it's most of the time midday." Called Haxion from somewhere behind us. "Shut up!" We both said in unison. "and you know what else, since you want to call me a liar, I'm going to put my dick on your drum set!" I yelled at him. "Don't you dare touch my drums." He said as I swiftly moved passed him.

"Oh come on Akitri you're both being immature." Ashara called to us from behind. She had a hint of frustration in her voice. Now I was even madder because now she was mad at me because of Ra'Shiek. I reached the Alcove with Ra'Shiek's drums and I heard Ra'Shiek call up behind me "I am warning you if you touch my drums I swear to gods I will stab you in the neck with a knife!" I pulled my manhood out from beneath my loincloth and rubbed it all over Ra'Shiek's favorite drums. Just then he burst in and I made a face at him as if I was making love to and getting off on his drums. "You son of a bitch!" He screamed and proceeded to tackle me over his drums which caused loud crash. He we started tousling and he tried to put me in a head lock, and I bit his arm, and then he grabbed his bolo and attempted to wrap it around my neck, while screaming "It's the one rule of Kelutral… AND YOU BROKE IT!" I grabbed one of his drums and hit him with it over the head as hard as I could. It broke over his head staggering him so I could get up. I punched him and he kicked my leg, and tried to tackle me.

I sidestepped his attempt and he went barreling into the stairway. I followed him out and tackled him down the spiral stairs and we both tumbled down the steps and out into the middle of the village. People stopped what they were doing to witness the spectacle. We were fighting and screaming. He tried to put a hand over my mouth and I licked his hand. He pulled it back in disgust. "Eww! You fucking handlicker!" he yelled, then I bit his hand. "Ow! Get the fuck off me you animal!" He yelled.

Then the fight really got interesting. Ra'Shiek looked me in the eyes and said "Let's get it on!" and we were fighting furiously. "Rape! Rape!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What nobody is raping anybody! SHUT UP!" He screamed. "Rape!" I continued to scream as loud as I could. Finally somebody broke up the fight we were having. Unfortunately that someone happened to be Eytucan, Tsu'tey, and Akil.

"That's enough!" Eytucan yelled. "Both of you go to my Alcove and don't say a damn word until I get there!" He yelled furiously. Apparently the entire village was watching our escapades. It was actually kind of embarrassing.

-Scene break-

5 minutes later in Eytucan's and Moat's alcove….

"You both have caused enough trouble for one day! Actually it's not one day it's every day!" Eytucan yelled at us. I looked to Moat pleadingly, but Eytucan noticed and he was furious. "Don't look at her, she Is NOT going to save you this time!" He barked furiously. Suddenly the ground became very interesting. "Eytucan give them a break-" Moat began. "No, they always get breaks but not this time, they're both in it deep this time." Eytucan cut in "The entire village was watching the both of you make complete fools of yourself." He continued. 

I noticed Tsu'tey's amused grin, and Sonii had snuck in and he was laughing silently. "How did this even start anyway?" Eytucan asked tiredly. "Well it started because THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" Ra'shiek motioned towards me with his head. "Ruined my drums." He finished "NO! it's because this Skxawng ruined my favorite sword." I argued "No I didn't!" he said back "You did!" I said "Silence!" Eytucan barked. So what else. "Then he said he was going to put his manhood on my drums, and I told him you better not…" "Or you said you would stab me in the neck with a knife." I interrupted. "Anyway so I followed him up here and when I turned the corner and entered the alcove, this sick living being had his manhood all over my drums making a face like it was pleasuring to him or he was getting off or something." Ra'Shiek tried to sound innocent. Tsu'tey busted out in laughter. Eytucan and Moat gave him a look that silenced him immediately. "Putting your penis on drums Akitri? Really?" Moat said in disappointment, my mother looked at me with disgust and shook her head. "Then he it's the one one rule of Kelutral and you broke it." I retorted. "Oh so you two are making rules now it is?" Eytucan said his ire lowering slowly.

"Yeah and then today I saw my own son use a bowl as a weapon." Ra'Shiek's mother Aunt ZaeZae mother said. He looked sheepish. "And then this one screams out at the top of his lungs the word rape." Eytucan said to Moat disgusted. "Oh so rape is funny to you? Moat asked me. I didn't answer. "Well do you!?" She asked now angered, I tried to pull the innocent role and said "Sanok why are you talking to me this way? I'm like your son." I said trying to sound shocked, "That's not going to work this time." She said impatiently, clearly innocence at this point would not get me out of this so I tried a different route.

"Now in my defense he had the craziest look in his eyes and he was on top of me and he said 'let's get it on." I said in my defense. "That was about the fighting I am so not a raper." Ra'Shiek said. "Sir sir, I believe the proper term is rapist." I said, correcting him just to be an ass. "Enough, both of you are going to clean up the after everyone in the clan after dinner tonight, and you're going to help cook to." Eytucan said "What! That's so not fair, we were going to go swimming before dinner." We said in unison. We were both grown and in actuality we both sounded like children.

"It's either that or you can be dangled from the Ikran rookery by your feet until tomorrow morning." Eytucan said annoyed. "Fine we'll cook the damn food." I said. "And do it right!" Moat said. That's when I said "This Kelutral's a fucking prison!" and Ra'shiek followed up with "For clan bullshit!" then I finished with "In the territory of this sucks palulukan dicks!"

"By the way, I touched your drums and I messed up your sword." Sonii whispered and ran off to catch up with Eytucan before we could do anything. "Are we stupid Ra'Shiek?" I asked. "I don't think so." He replied. "No seriously, I know all about military tactics I can telol you where your ballista should go and you can tell someone where to put a catapult, but your telling me neither one of us can tell when Sonii is giving us the business?" I asked. We both hung our heads in defeat. "I'm sorry brother." I said first, " am to." He replied. 

To be continued…

 **A/N**

 **Had to have Ra'shiek and Akitri fight I used step brothers because it was the only way I could be sure it would be funny. Anyway I posted so many chapters because I have been absorbed in school and this book that I have been writing so sorry about the wait. I'll try to post more later or tomorrow. Thank you and if you have questions about my OCs and their background review or pm me. If you want to flame this story think twice because Sir Harrald will have to end up giving you a private tour of the pit of misery…Dilly Dilly.**

 **Your's truly The Red Navi, or now called the final dragon born warrior. Good yule tidings to you all and most importantly Dilly Dilly.**

 **Yule tidings is the same as Merry Christmas and there will be dilly dilly references later on I assure you, again Dilly Dilly.**


	11. A return of Grace

**A/N Kalxti my situation is a hectic one, I am currently writing a book for an attempt at getting a scholarship, the book is a Elder Scrolls fan fiction hope to be novel, but that has been absorbing much of my time and it had been taking time away from this story. Never the less I will assure you everyone will get their fix of Akitri, and the world of Avatar. Irayo ma Eveng Oel Ngati Kameie.**

Chapter 11: A night to remember

Akitri's point of view

"But Ashara I didn't mean to make you wait, something happened and it was important." I told Ashara trying to appease her wrath. "I know full well what happened. The whole fight with Ra'Shiek, both of you act like children. And he fact that you tried to lie to me about it is just a bonus isn't it?" She snapped at me "Okay Ashara look I am sorry for lying to you that was wrong. I know." I said backing down, "Yeah and the fact that you know it's wrong is just a slap in the face as well as an insult." She shrieked her voice began to crack and tears began streaming down her face. Now I felt like the ultimate ass "Ashara I'm sorry, I really am." I said attempting to pull her into an embrace, but she pushed me back, and then slapped me across my face.

"Ashara I-" "Akitri I don't even know who you are anymore." She said between sobs. "Ashara listen-" I began but she cut me off. "No you listen! You've changed, I knew you were an angry child, but now you walk around with this chip on your shoulder, and you're going to get yourself seriously hurt or killed with the attitude you have." She sobbed. I pulled her into a hug, "Shhh calm yourself Ashara." I murmured to her "I'll make this up to you I promise, meet me at the waterfall tonight. She just nodded to me in my shoulder as she cried. I took her features into accout, her smooth red skin, her plush lips, her toned body and other endowments that I don't wish to go into out of respect for her.

Later that night by the waterfall

Ashara's Point of view 

I came to the waterfall at the time Akitri told me to come, after dinner when everyone would be winding down for the night. Dinner had been a commotion, the Skyperson Jake Sully was there, and there was a lot of tension in the air. I honestly didn't know what to expect from Akitri, he could be up to anything. I just hoped it would be something good. I wasn't exactly angry about him forgetting about me or him fighting, it was the fact that he lied to me about it that is what really hurt me. I had decided a long time ago that I wanted Akitri to be mine and mine only. I just hoped he felt the same way about me.

I came into the clearing where the waterfall roared, the raw power of the water hitting the rocks below. This was my favorite place, from the bioluminescence of the plants, to the roaring of waterfall, this place never ceased to amaze me. "Nice of you to finally drop by." I heard a humorous voice call from the tree canopy above. I looked up and saw Akitri smirking at me from a low tree branch. He dropped down to the ground, and came and met me in a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, electricity ran through my body, sending chills up my spine. I moaned into his mouth in pleasure.

We finally broke the kiss, and he began caressing various parts of my body. His very touch sent chills down my spine, as my body began to heat up. "Akitri." I moaned breathlessly. "I told you I would make it up to you." He whispered, "Don't tell me, show me." He began to untie my loincloth, and kiss me on my neck. "Wait, Akitri are you sure about this?" I asked him, he responded by taking my queue in his hands and meeting my gaze "Only if you are." He said to me lovingly.

I just nodded my head, no words were needed. That night me and Akitri became life mates, something that doesn't happen often in our land. I had my first time that night, it hurt at first but, the pain was soon overwhelmed with pleasure. We slept by the water fall that night. The night was between me and him, nothing else mattered, and I slept there in his embrace until the sun rose the next morning.

Ashara's Point of View

I awoke the next morning to the sound of footsteps. My eyes snapped awake and I looked to see Akitri lying there next to me peacefully. Our queues were still connected from last night. The footsteps grew closer. "Akitri." I murmered to him nuzzling his chest trying to awaken him quietly. The footsteps grew closer, and he did not awaken. "Akitri! Wake up!" I yelled to him as I shook him. His eyes snapped open. "What? What is going on?" He asked alarmed. Then I heard voices. "Skypeople." I said to him. With that he rose to his feet with lightning speed. Disconnecting our queues. I rose as well, "We should leave and go back to the village." I told him trying to meet his gaze but he had become unfocused. He ran over to a nearby bush, and grabbed his Broad sword. In our homeland we had better weapons than the Na'vi of the south, because we fought actual wars, not skirmishes and brawls like the tribes here did.

"Akitri, it's too dangerous come on let's leave." I pleaded, but he disregarded what I had said, he took off climbing into a tree. He turned to me and said "Ashara, run! Don't look back." "Akitri, no I will not leave you." I said to him. "Go!" he shouted I was taken aback by this, but I listened to what he said running reluctantly back to the village.

Akitri's point of view

I climbed into the tree after forcing Ashara to leave me behind. Whatever happened I didn't want her to get hurt. I hadn't put thought into what we had done last night. It was something we weren't supposed to do, hadn't expected to do but we did it anyway. And I didn't regret the decision we made one bit, we are Katharans first, Omaticaya second, and we follow our hearts, and my heart told me that this was right, and she was the one so I listened. I hadn't really been around the Sky person Jake sully but if these tawtute were hostile I had a feeling he had led them to us. I drew my sword from its scabbard and crouched low in the branches. I saw the dreamwalkers, one was unfamiliar, but he was clumsy, that I could tell. I could take him down with ease. Then I looked and saw a familiar one. Grace Augustine, from the school, she was there the day my big brother Kantu had been killed taking a bullet for Sylwanin, in an effort to protect me. I missed him dearly and I somewhat held her responsible.

When they were below me I dropped down directly in front of them. "Die you Tawtute scum!" I roared and swung my sword in a powerful arc at the male dreamwalker, but he ducked directly to the ground and scrambled under my feet yelling out "Oh shit!" I brought my sword around and spun on one foot and pointed it directly at Grace Augustine. "Why have you come, you are not welcome here." I barked with vitriol and hostility dripping through my every word.

Grace just stared at me in marvel "Akitri, is that you?" She asked "Who's asking?" I barked with hate in my voice. "It's me Grace, Grace Augustine." She said smiling. "You need to go back, you and your stupid Dreamwalker filth." I said. Grace looked hurt by my choice of words, but I would assume she understood why I was saying the venomous things that I was saying.

"Um Grace is this one hostile? because it seems you two know each other." The Dreamwalker who ran from me said questioningly. I snapped my head to the direction the voice had come from, and my eyes focused my eyes on him. Then all the rage that had been built up in me came to the forefront and I acted. My eyes blurred around the edges and I saw red. I lunged at the Dreamwalker yelling "Die scum! Die!" I tackled him to the ground, and sent a few good punches to his face. But grace caught me off guard and tackled me off of him. "Akitri stop!" she yelled. "Norm get back!" she yelled to the Dreamwalker that I had punched.

I started to calm down, when Neytiri, Ashara, my older sister Aswang, and the Dreamwalker Jake Sully broke through the trees. No doubt Ashara had ran to get help. I looked to Ashara, our eyes met. Then she took notice of the Dreamwalker woman on top of me. She let out an angry hiss. "get your hands off of him!" she yelled charging forward, tackling Grace, while drawing her knife. "Don't you ever touch him you sky person scum!" she yelled in broken English with a thick accent.

"Everyone stop!" Neytiri and Jake yelled simultaneously, while she ran and separated Ashara, from Grace. "Grace I didn't think you would really come out here." Jake said. "So you led them here?!" I asked outraged "You are a spy for the tawtute!" I yelled in anger. But then I noticed Neytiri walk up to Grace. "Neytiri look how big you have gotten." Grace said. "Grace you haven't changed at all." Neytiri said "You have grown to be very beautiful. Oel Ngati Kameie." Grace said, and Neytiri returned the greeting. I decided if Neytiri didn't perceive her as a threat, that I would trust my old friend's judgment. I grabbed Ashara by the arm and dragged her off back to the village.

Aswang's point of view

The sight I beheld when I came crashing through the trees, behind a frantic Ashara, was a Dreamwalker on top of a very angry Akitri, who was struggling. My first instinct was to level my spear and drive it directly through the chest of the Sky person he was fighting. But then I realized who that Dreamwalker was. It was Grace Augustine from the sky person school. That didn't matter to Ashara, her eyes shown pure fury and she charged the sky person, and tackled her. The look in her eyes said that something that belonged to her, that was very important to her was in danger. Neytiri separated them. After we had gotten that mess sorted out Akitri dragged Ashara off back to kelutral.

I also took notice of the lingering look Jake held on Neytiri. I leaned over and whispered "See something you like?" He flinched, and shook his head. "Don't be scared to admit it, it's nothing to be ashamed of Jake Sully." I said smirking; he blushed furiously, his blue face turning a deep shade of purple. I laughed loudly "Jake Sully you and your people are full of surprises aren't you." I said trying to contain my mirth, as Neytiri and Grace turned to us. "What is funny Aswang?" Neytiri asked me, a little too defensively. Oh yeah those two got it bad for each other, but I can't help but feel bad for poor Tsu'tey. I thought to myself. "Oh nothing, we were just talking about how Akitri, and Ashara reeked of sex for one thing, and the way Ashara got very hostile and angry when she saw Grace on top of Akitri, weren't we Jake." I said clearly giving him a hint to agree with me.

"Uhh… yeah we were." Jake said nervously while nodding. "Also she pounced like an angry palulukan when someone is trespassing on their territory." I said bursting out laughing. "When did you two become so close?" Neytiri said defensively. "We are not close I was just sharing a friendly joke with the sky person. Why do you want to keep him all to yourself." I said to Neytiri who was blushing furiously. I somersaulted back and took off running back to kelutral before she had a chance to respond, leaving her dumbfounded. Something that is very hard to do with that one.

I was returning to the village, but then I felt a heavy impact on the back of my head. I gasped and cried out in pain and bewilderment. The blow was enough to knock me to the ground and my vision blurred, I turned and caught a faint figure smiling cruelly at me. I tried to cry out for help but he covered my mouth and choked me. My vision finally went and my entire world went dark.


	12. Save me from sorrow

Chapter 12: Shadows of hate

Aswang's point of view

I awoke with a start and I tried to move but my hands and feet were bound. I looked around at my surroundings with blurred vision. I gained my bearings and saw that I was in what looked like a cave, and I was tied down to what appeared to be a stone slab. My mouth was also gagged, and I realized that my loincloth had been torn. What hell had I been dragged to, I couldn't guess, but a sense of panic washed over me, and my breathing became very rapid and my heart was beating at an immeasurable rate.

I heard footsteps coming up to my right, and I turned my head to the sound. "You're finally awake Rouscala child. I have been waiting for a while for you to wake." The figure said to me. It was a tall burly Na'vi. He had blue skin, and his face was badly scarred. He was missing one eye, and in its' place was a shiny black stone. He had a cruel grin on his face, and a knife in one hand. He reeked of blood and murder. "What you don't remember me?" he asked cruelly. I couldn't say anything, but a sense of dread filled me. "I am Shuka'rok. Your fathers nemesis, the one who got away. He left me with this hideous scar upon my face. Seeing as he is dead and I can't get to him, I will hurt the things he loves. I wanted you to be awake for what I am going to do to you." He said laughing cruelly. Another sense of panic washed over me. I began to struggle with my bindings, thrashing wildly but to no avail.

"Oh come now, don't be like that. We're about to have some fun. And I'm also about to profane your body, in mocking of your father." He said licking his lips cruelly, I shook my head rapidly, but he had descended upon me quickly. "You are not going to enjoy this, and it is not going to be over quickly." He sneered, and then he rid himself of his ragged clothing, and forced himself inside of me. A burning pain erupted in my body, and I screamed into my gag. Tears streamed down my face. "Shut up!" he roared as he punched me in the face while choking me.

Akitri's point of view

Ashara and I had returned to the village, it was almost nightfall by the time my mother called me over to her. Moat was standing with her and so was Eytucan. Sonii followed close behind. I had noticed Aswang had almost disappeared. "Yes mother?" I asked she had a fearful expression on her face. "Have either of you seen your sister?" she asked frantic. "No mother I haven't seen her since this morning when the Dreamwalkers came." I told her. Fear took over her expression. "She wouldn't just disappear without telling me. I have a feeling she is in danger." She said to me alarmed. Everyone already thought she was crazy because she had a gift but she was no Tsa'hik.

"What do you mean mother what is going on." Sonii said to her. "I had a feeling someone I hoped never to see again was near. I caught the scent only for a moment." She said to us. Then she turned to Eytucan and said "Please send out a search party for my daughter, I beg you." She cried as her voice broke and tears were streaming down her face. "I will do everything I can to find her." He said, it was nightfall she could be dead. "Mother I will look for her as well." I said to her, she looked like she wanted to argue, but she knew that once my mind was made up, it was made up and nothing would change it. So she just nodded instead of arguing. I ran off to gather up my friends. I gathered Haxion, Ra'shiek, Ras'vyce who was not happy his time he was spending with Ninat had been interrupted, I also got Shemaziah, and Sonii came as well.

The other search party had been Neytiri, Tsu'tey, the Dreamwalker Jake had opted to help, Puvamun the singer, Ninat came as well, and Eytucan was riding with us as well. We rode out on the dire horses into the woods. I had a torch. I had grabbed one of Aswang's necklaces, and used it to catch her scent. The necklace was taking us toward Iknimaya, or the thundering rocks. The Sky people called them the Hallelujah Mountains. "Are you sure she is this way Akitiri?" asked Tsu'tey. "I am." I said back to him. We kept riding and then I caught another scent close to Aswang's, it mixed with hers. It was the scent of fear. I suddenly rode harder. Spurring my Pali to go faster, as fast as it could. The others called after me, but I paid no heed. Sonii began riding faster, I looked back and the look on his face said he picked up the same scent as I had.

We kept riding, we neared the Hallelujah mountains, and I veered hard to the right. It led me to a cave that was raised up a little ways. I dismounted my Pali and drew my fathers' sword. I began scaling the rocks, and Sonii began doing the same. The others caught up to us, but I motioned for them to stay back. "If we aren't out in five minutes, then come up for us." I said in a hushed voice. We finished scaling the rocks, and entered the cave. It reeked of blood, and death. I assumed the worst. I proceeded deeper into the cave, and came around a turn in it. The sight that I saw brought sorrow to my heart. I saw Aswang bound to a rock, with nothing on her body, and bloody dripping from between her legs. I ran to her, and Sonii followed after me.

"Aswang!" I cried out. She snapped her eyes open and struggled with her bindings. Her eyes were bloodshot and fearful. I cut her bindings, and cradled her head in my shoulder whispering in my ears. "Aswang it's okay. It's me Akitri." I whispered into her ears. "Akitri…" she sobbed into my shoulder. "What happened to you Aswang?" I gasped. Tears were streaming from my eyes. "Take me away from here and I will tell you everything." She said broken. "I scooped her up in my arms, and turned. I saw Sonii clenching his fists crying. "Whoever did this is going to pay dearly." He snarled out. "That they will brother. That they will." I said.

I carried Aswang out of the cave. And descended down with her in my shoulder, I had wrapped her in my scarf. It wasn't much but it covered her well enough. She sniffled on the way down. Sonii recklessly jumped down from the cave without care, and mounted his horse without a word. When I got down and returned to our group, everyone gasped. Neytiri cried out for her, and Ra'shiek glowered. Haxion cursed to the skies, and Ras'vyce clenched his fist. Eytucan's face showed nothing but pure rage. Tsu'tey was angered by this as well. Jake's mouth hung open dumbly. I shook my head, telling nobody to say anything.

Aswang, my proud older sister, the one who I idolized, was reduced to this state. And it broke my heart, and enraged me all the same. She gripped me tightly once I mounted my Pali, and made Tsaheylu with it. I took notice that Jake had rode on the back of Neytiri's by the way, because the guy just can't ride a horse for gods know why. She sobbed and cried into my shoulder. I had situated her in front of me and she sat on my lap as I rocked her back and forth like my mother used to do to me or any of us to sooth us. I knew in my mind it didn't matter what I did, nothing would sooth her from this. We rode back to Kelutral silently. Once we returned to the village at hometree we dismounted the Pali. I still cradled Aswang in my arms. And she still sobbed.

"Take her to the healers alcove. I am going to get Moat." Eytucan said solemnly. I nodded my head and I carried her to the hut. Everyone minus Eytucan followed me. I brought her into the alcove, and there Peyrat was sitting creating some kind of herbal mixture. She turned when she heard me walk through the entrance, and the beads she had hung there rattled as I brushed them aside. "Kaltxi Aktiri, what has seems to be the-" she faltered as she saw the cradled mess which was Aswang that was being held in my arms. "Lie her down on one of the palets." Peyrat said firmly. I did as she said gently laying her down on one of the mats in the hut.

"Everybody out!" Peyrat ordered sternly. "Neytiri you stay please." She said as she rushed to grab a few things. Neytiri nodded and went to Peyrat to see what she needed. Most of the other healers had went to rest. "Tsu'tey get the other healers. Shyara and Ya'hira are the only ones I will need." She said and Tsu'tey nodded and went to go get her them quickly. I turned to leave but Aswang grabbed me by my wrist. Her eyes full of fear. "Akitri, you stay please?" She pleaded. I looked to Peyrat for confirmation. "The state she is in, if someone is here she can trust, you may stay. But you must stay out of the way." Peyrat said to me, and I nodded. Then Moat and Eytucan came in. Moat gasped "Eywa why?" she said as she moved me out of the way and knelt down next to Aswang. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was heading back to Kelutral this morning after following Ashara because she thought something was wrong with Akitri. Then I was hit over the head with something just as I was nearing Kelutral and I awoke in a cave tied down to a rock. Then…." She trailed off choking on a sob. Moat shushed her. "You do not need to say any more right now, relax child you are safe now." Moat said to her in a motherly tone. Then Shyara and Ya'hira came in to the hut. Then everything became a blur of motions and activity.  
Eytucan came over to me and said "as soon as she tells you who did this to her, you come directly to me. Whoever did this is going to pay dearly for their crimes." He said to me angrily. I nodded to him "Of course Olo'Eyctan." I said. "Go get yourself some rest." He told me "No I shall not leave her side. She wants me here and I shall not leave her, not in this state." I said to him firmly. He just nodded and patted me on the shoulder and left the alcove. It felt like a lot of time had passed by, and it had, it was dawn when they finished with her. Staunching the bleeding, making sure she was okay giving her something to ease the pain and help her sleep.

"Take her to rest." Moat said to me, "And get yourself some to." Moat said to me and I nodded and scooped Aswang up in my arms. "Come on Aswang, we're gonna get some rest."I murmured to her. I didn't allow her to walk I decided to carry her. Even if I did it would be a lot of pain for her in the state she was in. I swore by all my ancestors and the gods of Kathara that day that whoever did this, they would pay. Retribution would be swift and brutal. And their death I would make sure would be slow and painful.

I took Aswang to the inside of Kelutral. I found a den with pallets to sleep on. I found one and laid her down on it, she was already half gone. I went and got a few skins for us to sleep under. I laid down next to her after wrapping her in one and then I pulled one over myself. I put an arm around her protectively and then I dozed off. Before sleep took me she murmured to me "Thank you Akitri." I didn't respond, because the clutches of sleep had already took hold of me.

to be continued…..

 **A/N this was one of my hardest chapters to write, as to me what happened to Aswang is something that is barbaric and beyond forgiveness. But I felt it would help me build her character better, because she is going to be taking a more active role in this story. Aktiri's younger sister Illica may make an appearance in the next chapter. She is going to have her own to. Things are about to heat up in Kelutral with the skypeople coming soon. I am also going to be adding to Akitri, and Ashara's story. I have also taken some liberties in these stories. As you see some of my characters are described as red. But it won't end there, drop some reviews to tell me how you feel about the story so far, thank you and come again. I am also going to be putting some time into my Skyrim stories. I cannot update to much because I have a busy schedule. But I am not one to up and abandon my story without warning so do not worry about that I finish what I start and this story is far from finished. Thank you yours truly the red navi or now the Last Dragonborn warrior. Irayo.**


	13. Kill me softly

Chapter 13: Kill me softly

Akitri's Point of View

I awoke at around what I assumed to be midday. The night before had been a hellish one, I had brought Aswang back. There was no sign of our mother, Aswang was curled up next to me. I refused to leave her side, no matter what I was going to be there for my big sister. I was hungry though. I rose from the pallet we were laying on and went to go get some food. I went out the entrance to the den we had slept in, and I was met with the faces of Neytiri, Ninat, and Jake Sully. Before I could say anything Neytiri spoke up. "Is she okay?" she asked concerned. "She's fine." I lied, on the inside I felt the opposite, and this was Aswang, my big sister, the woman I idolized. When our father and older brother Kantu died and our mother was stricken with grief Aswang took over acting as our mother, especially to me.

She is what I felt a woman should be, strong, proud, beautiful these were the things she was. And now she was reduced to this sorry state. She woke up several times during the night screaming, and I had to hold her down until she calmed down and went back to sleep. I felt tears running down my face, so I knew I must have started crying at some point. Neytiri pulled me into a hug "It's going to be alright, whoever did this is going to pay dearly for their crimes." Neytiri told me. "damn right." Jake Sully said.

I broke the hug between me and Neytiri, and stared at him intensely. "You why are you here now?" I asked him firmly. "I am here because whoever did this to that poor woman deserves to die because that is just barbaric." He said not backing down, not breaking eye contact. I nodded at him.  
"We brought you some food." Ninat said as she held out a bunch of food wraps in a package. "Thank you." I said nodding. "No need to thank." Ninat said finally. "Well I should get back to Aswang. I'm not leaving her side. Neytiri can you tell Ashara to come up here eventually." I asked and Neytiri nodded. "And you Jake Sully, I hear your Iknimaya is coming up soon, know that I will be watching." I said to him. "Sure thing, I'd be honored if you'd be there." He said nodding, as I turned to go back into the den.

Aswang's point of view

I awoke to the smell of food, I was hungry, but I refused to turn over. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. But my stomach eventually put its' foot down, and I turned to see my brother Akitri eating a food wrap. He turned and looked at me, and smiled warmly at me, smiling is something he didn't do that often. "Hungry?" he asked, I shook my head glaring at him. "That's a lie, why are you giving me that look?" he said through a mouthful of food. I still just glared at him. "If you don't eat, I will force feed you." He said. "And I'll bite off your fingers." I snapped back, while he held out his hand with a wrap in his hand. "Wow your mean." He said mockingly offended. I snatched the food wrap from his hands, and devoured it quickly.

"See I told you, you were hungry." He said laughing "Your humor is annoying." I grumbled. "Wow Aswang, I was honestly having a nice time, and right now I am feeling so attacked." He said pretending to be offended. "Normally I'd laugh but the fact that I heard Ashara say that to you a few months ago it isn't funny, it's just dumb." I said brushing off his poor humor. "Anyway take me to the lake, I want to bathe, but I don't want to be there by myself." I said to him. "Okay no problem." He said as he scooped me up in his arms. "I can walk just fine." I protested "To bad" was his response.

He carried me out of the den, and down the inner spiral of Kelutral. He took me out the back entrance of Kelutral, the one nearest the lake. "I need soap, oils for my hair, and clothes dumbass." I said to him. "Do you want me to go to Illica or something. "No!" I exclaimed shaking my head frantically. "Take me to Ashara; I don't want to deal with mother right now." She said, "As you wish." He said turning and going to Ashara's family hut. A few of the people were staring at me, but then they continued to go on about their day. Looks of pity, it disgusted me. We came to Ashara's family hut, and her younger sister Aonhi was sitting in front of it messing with a bead necklace.

"Hey Aonhi is Ashara home?" Aktiri asked "Yes she is." She said looking up at Akitri, with annoyance from being distracted from her work. "Our father is home as well." She said warningly. "oh okay, can you get her for me?" Akitri asked cautiously. "No I can't because I am not a messenger. You can go in she is in the den." Aonhi said indifferently. Akitri sighed "Fine, thanks for nothing." He grumbled as he walked into the hut.

As we walked in the smell of ground herbs, and burning incense filled my nostrils. I knew he was over protective, but after the hell of a night yesterday, I don't blame him, he was truly a hero to me. When we got to the den we heard arguing. It was Ashara and her father. "Ashara you are completely wasted on him." Her father said, Akitri stiffened. "No father you are wrong, he makes me happy." She said back. "Enough, I forbid you from being around him anymore." Her father said with finality. Then Ashara came walking out the room, crying and visibly upset.

"Hey Ashara, can we get some help?" Akitri asked dumbly. "Yeah sure, what?" she said trying to make it sound like she was fine. After Akitri explained what we needed, we began to leave. She asked to come with us, and I looked at Akitri and shrugged. She was completely oblivious to the whole situation. I guessed the less people knew the better. We walked to the lake, Akitri still didn't put me down. Once we got to the lake, and we saw nobody was there. I stripped to nothing and got in the lake, while Akitri and Ashara went nearby to talk.

Akitri's point of view

"So Ashara what were you and your father arguing about?" I asked. "Oh nothing, it's just he doesn't like you. At all." Ashara said, I didn't like that, but it didn't matter to me. "He doesn't want me to see you anymore." She said tears falling down her gentle cheeks. I took her face in her hands "Ashara as long as you want to see me nothing will keep me from you, and nobody we are one now. That is for life." I said to her wiping the tears from her cheeks. Then I kissed her lips softly. "It's not just that Akitri. It's more complicated than that." She began "what do you mean Ashara?" I asked "Akitri remember the night before?" she asked. "yeah why?" I said. "I felt something stirring inside of me. Akitri I think I am pregnant."

To be continued…

 **A/N sorry for the cliffhanger, not really I just thought I should end this chapter on this. Things are about to become very complicated. Yours truly The Last Dragonborn Warrior.**


	14. A blessing and a curse

Chapter 14: A blessing and a curse

Akitri's point of view

"Akitri I think I'm pregnant." Ashara said to me and the words rang in my ears. I looked at her for a long moment. I felt like passing out, I felt nauseas, dizzy, and everything in between. "Ashara are you serious?" I asked her, I thought she was joking, I was hoping she was joking. This was going to complicate everything. "No Akitri I am not joking. Why would I joke about something like this?" she snapped at me, she had a hurt expression on her face. "No Ashara I didn't mean to offend you, I mean I'm happy, I truly am, it's just how are we going to explain this to our families." I said, she gave me a defeated look, her ears dropped and she looked at the ground. I cupped her face in my hands, and made her look me in the eyes.

Tears were brimming in her eyes threatening to fall. "I don't know Akitri I really don't know." She said her voice cracking. "Look we'll figure that out later, right now we should just focus on getting-" "You filthy pervert!" I heard a voice cry from the lake. It belonged to Aswang, I jumped up quickly and drew my knife and bolted, leaving Ashara by herself. I felt bad but I had to make sure Aswang was okay. When I came crashing through the foliage I saw the Dreamwalker Norm Spellman trying to shield his face as a very angry Aswang was trying to punch him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she lunged at him and he pushed her back, and she fell onto the ground. I saw red, I charged at him, and jumped over her stepping in between them. I glowered at the Dreamwalker, a look a fear showed on his face. "You touch this woman?!" I roared. "No I didn't do anything I swear!" Norm exclaimed. "Enough!" I roared and then I lunged at him. I punched him in his face, and me and the Dreamwalker started fighting. I swung back at me to defend himself. He landed a few punches, but they only made me even angrier. I grabbed him by his legs and lifted him off of the ground and then I proceeded to slam him onto the ground hard.

"Akitri!" I heard Ashara yell, but it sounded far away I knew I had blacked out, and I wasn't trying to control myself one bit. I had had enough of these Dreamwalkers, of these sky people, of these savages who rape women. I proceeded to pound on him savagely, venting all of my anger toward everything that has happened to me and my family and my people on this poor soul. Ashara tried to grab me, and Aswang tried to help her. I pushed the both of them off of me.  
"Akitri stop you're gonna kill him!" Ashara cried, I heard her but I didn't heed her words they fell on deaf ears. Then I heard the distinct sounds of footsteps coming toward me, running it would seem. Then I felt someone grab me, and someone else try to tackle me. I kept struggling to get to the Dreamwalker.

"Akitri stop!" a voice yelled. "Akitri it's me, Sonii, stop!" I heard another voice. "Akitri enough!" I heard Aswang's voice and I snapped out of the haze I was in. I snapped back to reality, and looked around. Eytucan, Ra'shiek, Sonii, Tsu'tey, and Ras'Vyce were holding me back. I stopped struggling, and my voice began to even out. I eventually calmed down enough. Neytiri, Ninat, and Moat were carrying the Dreamwalker away with the help of Jake. I had at some point knocked him unconscious. Most likely from what I had heard he would be back in his avatar body. "I'm calm, let me go." I said evenly. They waited a few moments, and let me go.

"Akitri what the fuck?!" Sonii exclaimed cursing in the sky people language. "Why?" he asked. "Because I heard Aswang scream you filthy pervert, and I came crashing through the brush and saw her trying to hit him, he shoved her and I saw red." I said. "What?" Sonii said, he looked to Aswang. "I thought he was peeping on me, but it would seem that was not his intention." She said evenly. Eytucan looked at me "Your actions were justified, but nearly beating him to death?" Eytucan began "Eytucan, these people have killed us, these men from the sky, they have brought unto us great harm, then what happened to Aswang last night. I lost it." Tsu'tey nodded.

"These sky demons are a menace to us. The Dreamwalker are demons in false bodies Olo'Eyktan, we should kill them all and raise their metal village to the ground." Tsu'tey said "Tsu'tey we will discuss this later." Eytucan said finally. "You two, I need to speak with the both of you." Eytucan said pointing to Aswang and I. "Everyone else, leave here." He said dismissing everyone. They all knew better then to argue.

Aswang's head was down, tears falling to the ground. I had mentioned what happened and it reduced her to this state. What kind of brother was I? I asked over and over in my head. "Aswang what happened last night, who did this to you?" Eytucan asked carefully. "I was coming back to Kelutral, and then I was hit over the head with something as I was nearing the village, then I awoke in a cave and I was tied to a rock." She began to tremble uncontrollably and crying. I put my arms around her and embraced her. "And what did he do to you?" Eytucan asked anger in his voice. "He raped me over and over again, and said bring this message to your household. Let them know that no one is safe, and any who associate with your family is at risk, and they will be punished brutally, and mercilessly." She choked out, tears streaming down her face. Eytucan's facial expression was one of pure rage. "What was his name?" we both asked in unison. "His name is Shuka'rok." She said finally.

I felt nothing inside, I had heard stories of Shuka'rok. My father's biggest rival, and our hatred between our households ran deep, and it was inborn at this point. "You mean Shuka'rok of the Awkx'ana clan to the west?" I asked and she nodded. "Akitri get a war party ready. The Awkx'ana shall not get away with this. Get Tsu'tey, they will either turn over Shuka'rok or they face war with the Omaticaya clan." Eytucan said finally. I nodded "Come on Aswang." I said coaxing her to follow me. She walked with her head down "Hey, head up." I said cupping her face and lifting it up to meet my eyes. Her eyes were that of a broken woman "It's going to be alright." I told her. I didn't know how many times she had said that to me before, and now the roles were reversed.

I went to find Tsu'tey, Aswang in tow "I am coming with you Akitri." Aswang said, and I turned to her and said "I don't mind that at all." She nodded and I went to find Tsu'tey. We finally found him, he was speaking with Neytiri, and they seemed to be having an argument, but now was not the time for their petty disputes. "Tsu'tey Oel Ngati Kameie." I said in the formal na'vi greeting. He turned and returned my greeting respectfully. "Yes tsumukan?' he asked me "Eytucan told me to tell you to gather a war party of the best warriors we have." I began "Why? What is the cause of this Akitri?" Neytiri asked. "The one who violated my sister is Shuka'rok of the Awkx'ana clan of the west. He said we are to ride out to their village, and demand he turn him over. If they do not then it is war with the Omaticaya." I finished. Tsu'tey nodded "I shall go at once." He said and raced off. "Akitri I am coming to." Neytiri said, and before I had a chance to argue she raced off. "Aswang I am going to gather the rest of our kin." I turned to her and she nodded, and followed.

I ran and got Sonii, Ra'shiek, Haxion, Shemazaih, his brother Shandolin, Ra'shiek's brother Ras'vyce, I got Sawale who was surprisingly sober, I got Akil, Kei'vao, and Kwa'vi. Sonii roared in rage "Their gonna pay!" and the rest of my brethren cheered in anger. I cheered with them and so did Aswang.

We met Tsu'tey and his war party, Neytiri had surprisingly brought Jake, Norm, and even Grace with them. Everyone was angry about what had happened. "Neytiri, you bring these Dreamwalkers with us? How are you sure you can trust them?" Tsu'tey roared in outrage. "If they are willing to fight, then the more the better, they just better be able to keep up." I shouted to him, and he grumbled and mounted his horse. Without anymore words we rode out on our pali to the Awkx'ana clan's village. Our war party was fifty warriors strong. A petty bunch but it was better than none.

To be continued…

 **A/N so it is still quiet on the reviewing tier but with that said things are about to get crazy. I won't deviate to much from the initial canon story. The battle for the tree of souls is coming up and it is going to happen in about at the most four to five chapters from now. Also reviews would be greatly appreciated as it would help me figure out what you my readers would want to see in this story. Yours truly The Last Dragonborn Warrior.**

 **Translations as follow, it is about time I did this**

 **Awkx'ana: Cliff hanging vine**

 **Olo'Eyktan: Clan leader**

 **Olo: clan**

 **Oel Ngati Kameie: formal Na'vi greeting: I see you**


	15. War with the Cliff Hanging Vine

Rise of the Red Navi

Chapter 15: War With the Cliff Hanging Vine

Akitri's point of view

We rode northwest fast and hard, our party of fifty was ready for battle if need be. But I had my own agenda, if it came to combat I would show no mercy and no discretion on who I killed. If they were not with us, they were against us. The Olo'Eyktan of the Awkx'ana had a reputation for being difficult, ruthless even. But he would soon know the full meaning of Katharan ruthlessness. Neytiri rode at my side, Aswang was on the back of my horse. She held tight onto my waste, she rested her head into my back. Jake was on the back of Neytiri's horse as he was still very bad at riding pali. I shook my head at the thought, and focused on the task at hand. We would be arriving in their territory soon.

I turned to Sonii and the rest of my friends and spoke in our language. "When we arrive we will show no mercy once they show signs of aggression. Kill any who get in your way if they are not with us. Terminate them with extreme prejudice and hatred." I said to them, and they responded with "No worries, we'll give 'em hell." Neytiri looked at me cautiously, she looked as if she was going to say something but she clearly decided against it. I was glad, I didn't need any distractions.

We arrived at their village around mid day. The Olo'Eyktan was not happy, and neither were his mass of warriors and hunters who had awaited our arrival. The olo'eyktan was a short, mean looking man. I felt Aswang tense as we entered the village on our horses. "It's going to be okay." I murmured to her softly. I felt my hand reaching for my sword, but I stopped myself. The Olo'Eyktan walked up to meet us, flanked by ten very large, burly navi. He spoke first,

"Oel Ngati Kameie, I am Akum, chieftain of the Awkx'ana olo." He said and Tsu'tey returned the greeting. I stepped down from my horse, but said nothing. "Why have you come to my village, you are of the Omaticaya, no?" he asked in the navi language. "yes we come from the Omaticaya village olo'eyktan of the Awkx'ana." Tsu'tey said. "Why have you come with a war party?" He asked quickly. "We come to seek one who has commited crimes against one of our people, and we learned he resides here in this village." Tsu'tey said. "And who would this person be?" The Olo'Eyktan asked. "He is called Shuka'rok." Tsu'tey said, and then the Olo'Eyktan laughed. "You come for Shuka'rok, my chief adviser? And what is it that he has done?" Akum asked warily. "He has violated the woman we have with us, tsu'tey said as he pointed toward Aswang. And she tensed as all eyes fell on her.

Then a cruel and mocking voice rose above the others, it was that of Shuka'rok, and he had a cruel smile upon his face. "Violation? How dare you accuse me of this. There was no violation, the bitch wanted it, but she just couldn't handle it." He said laughing, and a few of the warriors laughed as well. That was it for me, I jumped down from my horse and drew my sword. "You insolent fool! How dare you!" I roared, and several weapons were drawn, bows were readied on both sides. I reeled on the Akum and said "You will turn over Shuka'rok to face our justice, or you face war with the Omaticaya, and you will gain a much bigger enemy, one that will swamp you and your precious little village. This is something you do not want." I said with rage dripping in my voice.

"You come to my village and threaten me, and my people?" the Olo'Eyctan said outraged. "you will get nothing from us, now you will leave or we shall put you down." He said. "Enough of this talk!" I barked, as if on cue my kinsmen and my tribesmen dismounted their horses, and all hell broke loose. a warrior of the Awkx'ana charged me with a spear, but I dispatched him with the sword that was once my fathers. Sonii jumped down and he was at my back in a heartbeat. Haxion engaged three of their warriors, and took them down with one sweep of his mighty axe. Katharan weapons were much more effective than that of the navi tribes of the southern rim.

Ra'shiek descended upon a group of their hunters with his twin swords, and took down all six of them, and Ras'vyce let loose a hail of his arrows. I saw Aswang charge off into the fray, dispatching fleeing villagers, and any who got in the way with her dagger. i signaled to Sonii and followed after her. The Dreamwalkers were even in the fray. Neytiri was at my side, and we were rushing after Aswang. I knew she was going for Shuka'rok, but I wanted him alive, to face justice. That would be hard for her to understand.

Shuka'rok and Akum were behind a ring of burly navi warriors, Haxion had come to our side, as had Ra'shiek. Aswang wasn't fazed by this as she kept charging directly at them. That girl was going to get herself killed if we didn't catch up to her. Finally I caught up to her and she looked at me for a moment, then kept running. I tried to grab her but it was no use. I signaled for Ra'shiek and Haxion to dispatch the warriors, and Ra'shiek unleashed a burst of speed, and leapt into the air sailing over me and Aswang's heads. He landed in front of us and spun in an arc, and dispatched one of the navi warriors, then he ducked to the ground as their comrades tried to strike at him, he appeared in between two of them and thrust his swords into their under arms, and pierced both of their hearts.

They fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The ring of warriors began to waiver and eventually they were all put down. Now all that was left was Shuka'rok and Akum. "take Shuka'rok alive!" I ordered and then Sonii hacked off the bottom of his right leg. Akum drew a knife and charged at me, but I slashed him up high, and cut him down low wounding him. He fell to the ground and bellowed in hatred. "Know that on this day the Awkx'ana shall be an enemy of the Omaticaya forever, until my death." He said hatefully. "Quiet your tongue before that day of peace comes sooner rather than later." I said kicking him in the jaw, and he slumped to the ground unconscious from the impact.

Ra'shiek bound Shuka'rok tightly and securely, taking all weapons from his person. The Awkx'ana warriors thinned out and stood down due to the fact that their leader and prince was being held at our mercy. They stood down, because their leader had my sword at his throat. "We are leaving. To the horses." I ordered. I was surprised that our hunting party was still at its original number. Nobody said anything on the ride back. Not even Shuka'rok due to the fact that he had been gagged.

Norm spoke first "so we just massacred a village for one man?" he said in my opinion to dramatically. I turned to Sonii "I hate melodrama." And he nodded. Neytiri didn't say anything, and neither did Tsu'tey. "We didn't massacre innocents, they refused to turn over this trash." I motioned towards the garbage that was tied up and gagged on the back of Ra'shiek's horse. "No we did! I watched her kill innocent villagers." Norm said pointing to Aswang, who in turn faced him and hissed at him. "Well what he did to my sister was barbaric and the fact that they refused to turn him over made them all guilty by association." I said indifferently. My town made it clear that the topic was not open for discussion, and nobody said anything.

We rode in silence for the rest of the way back to Kelutral, we arrived at a late hour. The entire village was asleep. "I will go rouse my father." Neytiri said, and I nodded. "You do that." I said and then I turned to the rest of our party "Good job tonight." Some nodded others grumbled. Then I turned to Jake Sully "You brought honor to us by fighting with us, and for that you have my respect son of the sky." I said to him bowing my head to him. And then I turned and went over to Aswang and led her into Kelutral. 

"If he is to die, I want to be the one to kill him Akitri." Aswang said quietly, and I turned and embraced her. "If there is justice in this world than you shall be able to have your revenge sister." I said to her and she nodded in my embrace. "I'm tired, and I don't wish to look upon that wretched thing while it still breathes." She said looking at Shuka'rok as Ra'shiek was holding his knife to his throat. "Then let us ascend Kelutral for the night. My thoughts quickly drifted to Ashara and our situation, and I felt the desire to lie next to her. But Aswang grabbed my arm and dragged me up the steps to Kelutral.

We arrived at the den we had chosen to sleep in for the past few days, and Ashara was waiting for me. She was sitting in the dark, with her head down. "Ashara? What are you doing here?" I asked her cautiously. She jumped with a start "Were you sleeping here?" I asked her, and she nodded. "I was worried when you left, and I wish to sleep by you." She said softly. I turned to Aswang and she shrugged her shoulders. She clearly didn't mind, so I decided I didn't either. Aswang fell down on a pallet and was snoring almost instantly.

I sat down next to Ashara "Is everything okay?" I asked her and she shook her head "No it is not Akitri, I don't have any idea how to tell my parents about this." She began and I stopped her "Ashara we are both grown." But she stopped me "I am not Akitri, at least not yet, I haven't done anything you have. I have no ikran no dreamhunt." She said "Ashara you are to stuck in the ways of the Omaticaya, do you forget where we come from? The mother land, and land of our forefathers, of heroes." I said but she shook her head "Even still that is two different cultures that are going to be looking down on me. My parents, mainly my father hates you and everything having to do with your family." She said "But even through all that you still chose to be with me. Did you not?" I said and she nodded. "Ashara you forget that where we come from we do not follow tradition all the time, more than most of the time we follow our hearts, and my heart leads me to you." I said and at this she tackled me in an embrace. And she kissed me softly over and over again. Our kisses steadily became more, and more passionate. That night was soon to be history. It was much like the night we mated. We tried to keep quiet because of Aswang who was sleeping, but she was sleeping like a rock more or less.

The next day…..

Akitri's point of view

The next morning was full of activity, shuka'rok was held to be judged by the clan, and because of the severity of his crimes the punishment was death, and Aswang said she would be the one to do it. Shuka'rok laughed spewing insults such as come on and kill me bitch, and my clan will march upon your village and destroy you for what you have done to them. Aswang eventually silenced him by slitting his throat, and stabbing him in the heart with her knife. She held him close while she killed him, forcing him to look into her eyes.  
"You will not enjoy this, and it will not be over quickly." She said quietly to him as he gurgled blood in his throat. He eventually died, and then they buried him far from Kelutral. Then Eytucan called me to meet with him. He and I walked in a glade near Kelutral.

"So Akitri I heard of what happened, though I do not blame you for your actions. They refused to turn him over so you took him." He said evenly "Yes sempul, I did, but their Chieftain Akum said that the Omaticaya have made a great enemy today, and that he will march upon Kelutral, so we better be ready for attack at all times." I said to him and Eytucan nodded grimly. "If it is war they want, then it is war they shall get." He said and I nodded. "I am sorry that I brought this among the people." I began to apologize, but he cut me off, he said there is no need for apologies. So I stopped, and we walked. "Be prepared, I want you to go to Iknimaya with the sky person Jake Sully." He said and I nodded "I shall be." And we turned and walked back to Kelutral.

-scene break-

Ashara's point of view

"Mother, father may I speak to you please?" I asked and both of my parents turned to me to listen. I looked at Aonhi and she got the message and left the room we were in. she squeezed my hand on the way out and whispered to me "Be strong." She was the only other person besides Akitri that I had told. They looked at me expectantly. "Actually can you give me a minute?" I asked and my mother nodded, and I dashed out of our hut and went in search of Akitri. I ran into his younger sister Illica first. "Hey Illica do you know where Akitri is?" she looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Yes he is right there with Eytucan." She pointed to them and I thanked her and went in their direction. I finally ran into them at the entrance to the glade behind to the west of Kelutral. They were walking side by side. "Excuse me, Akitri can you come with me for a minute." I said and they both looked at me "it is very important." I added and Akitri looked at Eytucan and he nodded his approval.

On that note Akitri turned to me and walked up to me. "What is it Ashara?" he asked "I am going to tell my parents about us but I'm scared to do it alone." I said and he nodded. He had a nervous expression on his face. "Okay then let's get this over with." He said, and we walked back to my family hut. We entered and Aonhi was sitting on a chair making a necklace. She gave me a knowing look, and she looked at Akitri. "Good luck ice brain." She said with empathy he nodded "Thanks, I'll need it." And with that we continued back to where my parents were.

We entered the den in the back where they were seated, and my father was first to speak. "Ashara why do you bring him into our home?" he asked outraged. "Father just listen to what I have to say please, and promise you won't be mad." I pleaded with him and he looked between Akitri and I warily. Akitri took my hand in his and held it reassuringly. My mother gave me a look saying to choose my words carefully. My mother didn't have the hatred for Akitri and his family like my father did, her and Elan, Akitri's mother were very good friends, but they didn't speak when my father was around.

"Mother, father Akitri and I are-" I began but trailed off. Akitri squeezed my hand again to reassure me. I looked at him and he and my father were staring directly at each other. I could feel the tension in the room. It felt like I could cut it with a knife. "Akitri and I are mated for life, and we are having a baby." I said quickly. All was quiet in the room. "Ashoro." My mother began, but he cut her off "What!?" he exclaimed angrily standing up and moving right into akitri's face. "Dad please!" I pleaded to him, but he was beyond listening to me. I felt Akitri tense up "You got my daughter pregnant? You axe dragging, cave dwelling, war loving inbred fool!" he roared, but Akitri kept his composure. "Sir, I love Ashara and she loves me and-" he began but he cut him off, he grabbed him by his neck and yelled "I'll kill you!"

"Dad!" I yelled grabbing his arms trying to pry them off of Akitri's neck and my mother tried to grab him as well. My sister Aonhi ran in as well trying to separate the two. What happened next was almost expected. In a blur of motion Akitri grabbed my father's hands and pried them from his neck, and twisted his arms around and slammed him onto the ground forcefully.

"Akitri! Let him go!" Aonhi cried, but Akitri knelt down to my father pinning him to the ground. "Now I am going to say this once. I try to be respectful to you despite your countless insults towards me, my father, and my family. But I will not allow you to bring harm to me or them. I am going to let this go, but the next time you lay your hands on me, I will act on my instincts and I will deal with you will extreme prejudice." He said calmly, then he let my father go. He stood back up and brushed himself off, he then offered my father his hand, but he brushed it away, rising on his own. He pointed to Akitri his finger inches from his face. "You leave now!" he yelled. Then he pointed to me and screamed "And you can leave as well, no daughter of mine would ever take one of his breed as a mate, and still be called my daughter!" he yelled pointing between me and Akitri. At first I thought I would cry, but I didn't, for the first time in my life my father's criticism didn't hurt me, it angered me.  
"You know what, I would rather live with him and his family, than live with you. You are hopeless, and if you disrespect him you disrespect me, and if you hate him, then you hate me as well." I said grabbing Akitri by the arm and dragging him out of the hut. My mother said nothing, tears streamed from her eyes. Aonhi walked after us and told me

"I'll keep you informed, come back around when things calm down a bit." I nodded, then she looked directly at Aktiri "You, you better take care of my sister. If you ever hurt her, I'll cut off that thing you used to make this child in the first place." She said to him sternly and Akitri nodded to her. "I shall." He said and I dragged him out of the hut. I made my choice of who I would choose that day. I chose the man that I loved, the one that made me happy, over my father. The one who always criticized me, who held me to impossible standards, my father raised me, and I knew he loved me deep down, but right now I didn't even recognize him. I would be just fine with Akitri, and the Rouscala family. That is where my heart told me I belonged, and like a true Katharan I would follow its lead.

To be continued….

Translations:

Sempul: Father

Awkx'ana: Cliff hanging vine

Akum: Awkx'ana clan leader: name means result  
Olo'eyktan: Clan leader

Ikran: Banshee

Iknimaya: Rite of passage for the Omaticaya, thundering rocks

 **A/N I decided I would make Ashara choose between her love, and her family to show her loyalty and devotion. Things will get better for her, I assure you all but for now there are other things to focus on in this story. If you have any pointer, you know where to leave them. Yours truly The Last Dragonborn warrior, aka the Red Navi.**


	16. Stairway to Adulthood

**A/N this has been long overdue, a Jake and Neytiri perspective, well here we go.**

Chapter 16: Stairway to adulthood

Third person point of view

9 months have passed in the Omaticaya Kelutral since Shuka'rok and the massacre at the Awkx'ana village, and even ashara's ultimate choice of the Rouscalas over her family. She is now heavy with child, and it is due any day. The special time has also come when Jake Sully and a few other hunters would be making their Iknimaya. Akitri would be in attendance of Jake Sully's capture of his ikran as he had promised. Akitri had grown to like the Dreamwalkers, mostly Jake, and Grace though he was still somewhat distrustful of Norm. Tsu'tey still does not like the Dreamwalkers he does not trust them, and he wishes to see Jake Sully fail. He also has noticed how close Jake and Neytiri have become, for Tsu'tey was not blind, and he was anything but stupid.

-Scene break-

Jake's point of view

We climbed the thundering rocks of Iknimaya. Our goal was to capture our ikran, and then we would be called sons and daughters of the Omaticaya. I didn't forget the reason why I was here, and every day I felt closer to this world and it's people than that of my own. I felt that out here was real and back at the base was the dream. I didn't wish to go back, since coming here I had gained the ability to walk, I met the woman who I fell in love with, and nobody knew this, though I think she suspects it, and so do Akitri and Tsu'tey.

I had grown close with Neytiri and Akitri, though I hadn't with Tsu'tey. He was a douche bag but I had a great respect for him. Akitri was at my Iknimaya as he had promised. I was honored to have him here, though I didn't know much about him. Him and his kin were different, then the Omaticaya. For instance they were red instead of blue, though I didn't know why. I never asked, maybe I would ask after this was over. I did hear in passing that Ashara was pregnant. That much was obvious, as she was as round as a ball.

We reached the top of the trail where the ikran roosted. "Jake Sully shall go first." Tsu'tey said mockingly, and Neytiri hissed at him. Akitri looked at me and said "You better hurry." He was impatient, mainly because Ashara could go into labor at any moment, and he was here. He was a man of his word, that much I could tell about him. And I respected him for that. I shrugged and went to cross over the narrow strip of earth that was over a cliff, and shimmied across the narrow stretch to the ikran, Neytiri was right behind me.

I reach where the ikran were, and I turned to Neytiri "How do I know which one I mine?" I asked "It will choose you." She said, "how do I know it will choose me?" I asked "It will try to kill you." She said, I didn't say anything. This was going to be great I thought sarcastically. Akitri had worked his way around and so did the rest of our party. "Come on Jake Sully, are you scared?' Tsu'tey cried mockingly. Neytiri gave him a nasty look. "What the fool is going to get himself killed." He said "Tsu'tey shut up." Akitri said, and the two stared at each other like they were going to fight, but Tsu'tey relented.

I continued advancing upon the ikran, many shrieked at me and took off into the air, and a few continued to back up. Finally a challenger came forward. It was a blue ikran, and our eyes met. It shrieked at me "Well come on then, let's dance!" I shouted mockingly, swinging my bolo around above my head. The ikran lunged at me, but I dove to the side, it lashed, it snapped at me but I continued backing up. Tsu'tey was laughing, but I blocked him out. I almost fell over the edge when it lunged again but I caught my footing just in time.

I jumped into the air, and grabbed onto the ikran. I grabbed it's snout, but it threw me off. I rolled onto the ground, and dodged to the right, as it snapped at me again. I dove under it, and then rolled out to its side, and jumped on it again. I wrapped my bolo around it's snout and wrestled it to the ground.

"Tsaheylu Jake! Tsaheylu, make the bond!" Neytiri shouted to me, and I did exactly what she said. I connected my queue with the ikrans, and it stopped struggling. I unwrapped the bolo, as our breathing began to sync as well as our heartbeats. "Fly Jake! Now the first flight seals the bond!" shouted Neytiri, and I directed the ikran to fly. It dove off the cliff, and didn't maintain a flight pattern as it began to shriek in complaint."Shut up and fly straight!" I shouted and the beast responded to my words and evened out its flight pattern, and flew straight. I heard whoops of approval from above, and I saw Neytiri flying towards me on her ikran, and Akitri was close behind her flying on his black and red ikran. They were cheering towards me in approval, and it felt good.

Neytiri and Akitri descended upon me and flew at a steady pace with me. Neytiri smiled, at me and I whooped in victory. Akitri smiled to "Jake, you are good at capturing ikran, but what about flying them?" Akitri said in laughter. Then he turned serious "Last one to kelutral has to serve the victor dinner!" he shouted and gave his ikran an order to fly at full speed. It shrieked in delight, and took off. I looked to Neytiri who said "We better hurry up then, I don't want to serve him dinner." And then she and Zae Zae took off as well. I gave my new mount an order to fly at top speed through Tsaheylu. I was still very new to this, but I never backed down from a challenge.

We were racing and I eventually lost sight of Akitri, I looked at Neytiri and she laughed. Then a shadow descended upon us, and we both looked up. What I saw was nothing short of amazing, and fearsome. Neytiri screamed in alarm "Dive jake Dive!" She screamed and I did as she said, sending my ikran and I into a downward jet. We crashed through the foliage and flew through some thick vines and the Toruk could no longer pursue us. My heart was beating faster then it ever had.

\- Scene break-

Akitri's point of view

My instincts were right, my challenge of a race was just an excuse to get us back to kelutral. When I returned I was almost immediately bombarded. Aswang yelled for me and I asked her what she needed. "Akitri hurry! Ashara is in labor!" she yelled, and I froze for a second, as she frantically motioned for me to hurry. I bolted to the healers hut as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard her screams almost from the ikran rookery. I ran directly into the healers hut, and the scene I beheld was nerve racking. Ashara was lying on a pallet screaming with her sister Aonhi, her mother Mox'tet, Moat, and my mother were crowded around her with a few healers.

"It's about time you got here!" Aonhi barked at me. "Sorry I didn't know." I said in my defense "Just shut up and join your queue with hers!" Her mother shouted at me, and I did as I was told. Ashara didn't even seem to notice me until we connected our queues. Immediately I was overwhelmed with a sense of panic, and pain. I had to check to see if I was still the same down there.

"Akitri! You did this to me!" Ashara screamed at me through tears, and pain as she gripped my hand tighter than I thought possible. "Ashara just push!" Moat said to her soothingly, then she pointed at me "You aid her with your strength, you two must work together." She said. From what I felt through Tsaheylu, and what was blatantly obvious to anyone who had half a brain was that she was in immense pain.

"The baby is coming!" exclaimed Aonhi. "Get a towel daughter." Her mother said to her. Just as Aonhi was leaving Neytiri ran in apparently it was her duty to be there as the clans future Tsahik. She saw the condition Ashara was in and she looked frightened if only for a moment. Finally Aonhi came running back in, just as Ashara's pain began to subside. I heard a small crying noise, and my ears swiveled to the source. Moat had our baby in her hands. "Cut the umbilical cord." She told me, pointing to my knife. "Will it hurt them?" I asked concerned for my child, and Ashara. Moat smiled and shook her head, so I did what I was told and drew my knife and cut cord connecting her and the child.

"Praise be to Eywa, Akitri you're a father now." Neytiri said. "it is a boy." Ashara's mother said. Then they all looked to me. "What do you wish to name the child." Asked Moat, my mother had a soft expression on her face as she gazed into my eyes. "Well since Ashara did all the work I think she should name him. I looked to her as she connected her queue to the infants. He looked so fragile, and innocent. Something swelled in me, a sense of pride, and of joy. A sense of animal territorial instinct, I knew that I would protect this child with my life, and if anyone brought harm to it they would have quite a few hells to pay.

"I think we should call him Akit'wan." Ashara said exhaustedly. I looked at her and smiled. I flashed her a huge toothy grin that I rarely showed. "That name is perfect love." I said to her in approval, and she smiled back at me. I kissed her on her forehead. "You will be a great father my son." Elan said to me immediately and Moat, my mother's best friend nodded in agreement. "That you shall." Ashara's mother said smiling at me. I was shocked, and so was Ashara. I never expected her mother to show any kind of kindness to me, but she did. "I must return to your father my child. Do not worry everything will be righted." Her mother told her softly. Then she turned and left the hut.

I looked to my son who was ceasing his wails. I smiled, and then I smiled to Ashara. Then I kissed her. "Whenever you wish to leave, I shall carry you if you wish it." She nodded. "I am ready my love." I picked Ashara up from the pallet, and she held Akit'wan. And we walked outside, and I began to carry her towards Kelutral. "Congratulations." I heard the voice of norm say to me, and I turned and nodded to him. "Thank you." I said to him kindly. I heard the beat of drums, the entire clan was beginning to celebrate not only Iknimaya, and the initiation ritual of new hunters, and boys, and girls becoming men and women but also the successful birth of my first child. "Ashara we're going to be alright." I said to her absently, and she nodded. "That we are Akitri. That we are." And with that our new life as parents would begin.

To be Continued…

 **A/N: I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time, and I finally was able to by the events of the timeline. Things are about to change the Omaticaya for the better, and for the worst just wait and you shall see.**


	17. A Night to Remember

Rise of the Red Navi

Chapter 17: A Night to Remember

 **A/N warning mildly sexual content, added this warning because of a previous chapter. A bird left me a message saying I should leave these if there would be explicit content. Also it is about time I leave one of these.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not profit from writing this, I do not own Avatar or its characters unfortunately that belongs to James Cameron, sadly. Fortunately I do own all of my OCs. Anyway on with the story.**

Akitri's point of view

I looked to my lovely sleeping mate, and then to the baby that was suspended in a hammock nearby. This was going to be a night to remember, iknimaya happened yesterday, the Dreamwalker Jake Sully would become one of the people. He would have his dream hunt tonight, and I would be in attendance for that, and the festival. I kissed Ashara on the forehead, and left the room, she was still sleeping the child birth had taken a lot out of her. And I didn't blame her, I was still exhausted, I had crashed as soon as we had walked up here. It was early evening when I awoke.

I exited the den and began to descend the inner spiral of kelutral when I ran into Neytiri. She looked deep in thought "Hey migi what are you up to?" I asked her, migi was the childhood nickname I had given her. She turned with a start as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She frowned at me "I really wish you would stop calling me that." She said annoyed. "You know you love it when I call you that migi." I said to her flashing a grin. She sighed "I thought becoming a father would change you at least a little bit, but I was clearly wrong." She said "Oh cheer up." I said to her "Today is a special day, and it isn't going to be a 'special' day like my mom says, when someone dies." I said in a huff, and then I laughed.

Neytiri didn't laugh though "What's wrong?" I asked her concern rising in my chest. "It is nothing." Neytiri said but I knew she was lying. "You're lying. It is about that Dreamwalker isn't it?" I asked and she looked at me in alarm. "I know it is, you are torn between choosing him and the duty to your clan, in other words Tsu'tey." I said "How did you know?" she asked flustered. "Well Neytiri you are easy to read sometimes and I know you. I'm not stupid, I've seen the longing gazes you both send toward each other. Also you were flustered when I asked that is a dead giveaway." I said.

"Oh I didn't realize it was that obvious. What am I going to do Akitri?" she whined and I stared at her for a minute. "well I would say, follow what your heart tells you, nobody has the right to tell you who to be with, not even your parents, the council or the clan." I said to her, patting her on the shoulder. Then I walked passed her "Neytiri, you know I wouldn't steer your wrong. Whatever choice you make I will support you. Now come let us have a joyous night." I said to her over my shoulder. And I heard her footsteps following after mine.

By the time me and Neytiri had made it to the base of kelutral the ceremony was fully underway. Neytiri and I were called into a ceremonial hut where the new hunters were undergoing their dream hunts. Jake was going first "this is going to be interesting." I muttered to her. Apparently she had done his body paint, and it looked very well done. They brought the arachnoid and the glow worm. The arachnoid stung Jake after he ate the glow worm. They put the arachnoid back into its stone jar that it was being held in before. As if on cue Jake screamed in pain, I remembered when I was stung by that thing, and it was not fun to say the least. He writhed on the ground, and I didn't know what was going through his mind during his vision. But almost as soon as it began it was over, and they gave him the antidote. Eytucan and Moat were deeming him one of the people. "Jake Sully you are now a son of the Omaticaya. Welcome home brother. Neytiri had a look of pride on her face.

I smiled too, but I said nothing. The other hunters completed their dream hunts. My charge who I neglected once I deemed him ready completed his very quickly. Though I wasn't just grooming him into a hunter and warrior of the Omaticaya people I was grooming him to be more, to join the ranks of the Kathrosian army when we would march on the council once I was deemed ready by the chosen swords men. I was to bring my family full circle. My charges name was Kalico, and he was an interesting young one to say the least. I smiled at my charge "So you have finally become one of the people Kalico, I would hope you would join me in the great battle sure to come." I told him and he smiled back "Of course I will." And I nodded "Now go and enjoy your night." I told him, and he was off to do just that.

-scene break-

Neytiri's point of view

The night of the festival was a good one, and I enjoyed it, though when I looked at Jake I felt a sense of longing in my chest. I was really beginning to fall for him. I wanted him, not Tsu'tey, and my parents expected me to pick him. I did not want that, and I knew it. I saw Tsu'tey searching around, probably looking for me, and then I looked to Jake. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear "Come with me Jake, I have something I wish to show you." He looked into my eyes and nodded. We went into the forest and I led him through a series of trails, and many glades. I led him passed the waterfall which I had seen him jump. Then we arrived at the sacred grove at the well of voices.

"this is the sacred tree, of voices, this is where we hear the voices of those before us. Listen." I told him and he held up his queue and connected it to the tree. A sense of childish wonder came over his face, and he smiled. "I can hear them Neytiri. They're so happy." He said and I smiled at this. When he finally disconnected his queue I looked up and met his gaze. "Jake you are one of the people now. You may carve your bow from the wood of Hometree, and you may… choose a woman." I said to him. My face fell at the last of my words. "Ninat is the best singer, Peyral is the best hunter." I said "But I do not wish to choose Ninat, for one I think Ras'vyce wants her, and she feels the same. And though Peyral is a good hunter I do not want her either. I have chosen a woman Neytiri, but this woman must also choose me." He said meeting my eyes.

I looked at him and smiled "She already has Jake." And he broke out into a grin. We met in a kiss, it was a long and passionate kiss. Eventually we connected our queues and shed our meager garments, and mated at the tree of voice, before Eywa.

-scene break-

Neytiri's point of view

The next morning

I awoke to the sound of loud noise, it sounded like Tawtute machinery. I rose and looked around and saw one of their massive beasts moving directly for where me and Jake were lying. "My Jake!" I said trying to rouse him, but there was no response, no sign he even heard me. "My Jake! Please wake up!" I shouted to him trying to make him wake up. I shook him frantically "My Jake!" I screamed desperately. Finally he woke up, and he looked around sluggishly. "What Neytiri what is going on?" he asked and I pointed to the massive machine rolling directly towards us. "oh no." he said and he jumped up and made frantic noises and motions for it to stop, but it did not. "My Jake we need to leave!" I shouted, but he didn't stop. He ran up to the massive hulking machine, and climbed up the side of it. I was worried of what he might do.

He had a rock in his hand, and he began smashing something apart on top of the machine. Suddenly the tawtute who were guarding the machine began firing their foul weapons that made a lot of noise directly at him. He ducked and dove off of the machine. They missed. He ran back to me "Neytiri we have to leave! Now!" he yelled and grabbed me by my arm and began dragging me away.

To Be Continued….

 **A/N: and now things are getting really serious, the Humans have finally decided that diplomacy was no longer an option, and the real war begins.**


	18. Boundaries Over Stepped

Rise of the Red Navi

Chapter 18: Boundaries Overstepped

Akitri's point of view

I awoke to a lot of commotion going on outside the den that I shared with Ashara and Aswang. Akit'wan started to stir and began to fuss. I looked up at the small hammock he was suspended in, and Ashara began to rouse at the noise our son was making. "Akitri what's going on?" she asked. "I think Akit'wan is hungry." I said grinning at her, and she looked at me with annoyance in her eyes. "Give him to me." She said, and I obliged and rose from where we lay, and picked him up.

"Hey little man." I said smiling at him in my best high pitched voice. I heard a snicker from behind me. I turned and saw Aswang laughing. "What's so funny?" I snapped, and she laughed harder. "It's just that you have never been so happy in a long time." She said "it's kind of nice." She said, and I smiled. "Yeah I guess it is." I said back, than Akit'wan started to fuss once again.

"Akitri, give him here." Ashara said again and I obliged. She bounced him up and down, and prepared herself to nurse him. Just then Sonii ran in without announcing himself.  
"Akitri come quick Eytucan wants us, NOW!" he shouted and I looked to Ashara and Akit'wan and nodded to her. "Okay come on then." I said calmly. I had a sinking feeling that something was going to be terribly wrong. I followed Sonii down the inner spiral, and when we came to the base of the tree the entire clan was gathered around listening to Eytucan, Tsu'tey, Moat, Neytiri and surprisingly Jake. The conversation from the looks of it was not good. It was Tsu'tey against Jake, and Neytiri, apparently Tsu'tey was on the verge of making the connection with Jake and Neytiri's absence. This was going to be dramatic.

Finally Tsu'tey noticed the way Jake, and Neytiri were holding hands. "You mated with this woman?" Tsu'tey said in outrage. "Oh shit." I heard Grace say. Oh shit was right. "Is this true?" Moat asked cautiously. "It is done, we are mated before Eywa." Neytiri said with finality. Then Jake tried to speak. "listen brother.-" "You are not my brother!" Tsu'tey roared before lunging at Jake. Jake defended himself accordingly, and Tsu'tey ended up on the ground.

"Tsu'tey you would dishonor me? This is not a proper challenge." Eytucan said, always the one for honorable combat. Ashara and Aswang had come to join us. I went over and stood by Eytucan. I spoke to him while Tsu'tey and Jake were fighting. "What should we do with him?" I asked "What can we do, he has not commited a crime warranting any punishment." Eytucan said, and I nodded. '

Eventually Jake went unconscious, Tsu'tey thought it was his doing, but Jake began falling before Tsu'tey struck him with a staff. "You see, it is a demon in a false body." He sneered, a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he drew his knife preparing to slit Jake's throat. Just then Neytiri lunged at Tsu'tey and flung him off of Jake with all her weight. Tsu'tey glared at her. "Move." He snarled but Neytiri shook her head. She drew her knife and stood over Jake guarding him. When Tsu'tey realized she wasn't going to move, he turned and stormed off. I laughed to myself inwardly, even though Tsu'tey was my friend, he had a way of acting like a child sometimes.

The feeling in the air was really tense. "What happened Eytucan?" I said and he looked at me angrily. "The Tawtute destroyed the tree of voices itan." I was shocked at first, but then I became angry. Sadness didn't cross my mind, only rage. "Tsu'tey is leading a war party, I want you to make sure everyone is ready to fight if they come here." He said, and I nodded and said. "As you wish Olo'Eyktan."

To be continued…

 **A/N: things are about to get serious at Kelutral. The sky people are about to strike, what could this mean for Akitri, Ashara and little Akit'wan and the rest of the Omaticaya?**


	19. Lies from the Skies

Rise of the Red Navi

A/N: Navi spoken in bold

Chapter 19: Lies from the Sky

Neytiri's Point of View

I stood guard over my mate, when Tsu'tey tried to slit his throat, I acted off pure instinct. Now we were sitting in an alcove in the upper section of Kelutral. Finally Jake woke up, and he moved with a start. I pushed him back down, "calm down Jake, are you okay?" I asked him, he nodded "Yeah Neytiri, but I need to speak to the clan, now." I nodded, and he rose and we left the alcove and descended the spiral of Kelutral.

"Sanok, Sempul!" I shouted to my mother and father. And they turned to see what I had to say. I had Jake in tow. He held my hand in his. " **Eytucan I have something to say."** Jake began to say. **"Listen!"** Grace exclaimed. **"A great evil is upon us, the sky people are upon us."** He said, all turned to listen **"They come to destroy hometree, and they will be here soon."** He said **"How do you know of this itan."** My father said. **"Because they sent me here, to learn your ways, to become one of you so that when I delivered this message that you would** believe it." He said and my heart sank. "What are you saying Jake? You knew this would happen?" I said shocked.

"Yes I did, but Neytiri I fell in love, with the forest, with you and the people." He said walking towards me trying to embrace me so that I would hear him. But I pushed him away and he looked hurt "Stay away! I trusted you!" I cried sobbing. "look Neytiri listen…" **"** Kehe! **You will never be one of the people!"** I screamed at him, pushing him away. I was so hurt, and I felt so betrayed, I just reacted I didn't listen to a thing he said.

My father Eytucan became very angry, he ordered Jake, Grace, and Norm to be bound. Tsu'tey was all too happy to do so. **"Warriors, Hunters ready for battle to defend Kelutral when the sky people come."** My father shouted, and various battle cries were heard from the people. "Daughter go and ready yourself for a fight." My mother told me, and I ran off to prepare for battle.

I ran up the inner spiral of kelutral, all the anger if felt and all the betrayal was overshadowed by the drive to protect Hometree, and the people. I found Akitri in a den, and he was talking to Ashara hastily and they seemed to be arguing. "Ashara you have to take Akit'wan and leave now. My mother, Shemazaih and Sonii will protect you, please." He was pleading with her, and she was trying to argue back. "You should go Ashara. You have a child to think about." I said and they both looked at me. Akitri had an expression of thanks. "Go now to the tree of souls, if all is well I will meet you there, I promise." Akitri said to her, and then he took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

"Stay safe, skxawng." Ashara said through tears. "Do not die." She said "I won't." Akitri said, he then said his goodbyes to Akit'wan who was upset by the tension in the room. "all shall be fine, I will see you soon." He said, and he led her from the room, and she descended the spiral with Sonii, Akitri's younger brother.

Akitri looked at me for a long minute, before he prepared his bow, and arrows. He also had readied that sword he got from his father. It was made from similar materials as the sky people's buildings, and flying machines. I think it was called metal. Finally he spoke "So Jake Sully betrayed us. I should've known." He said, but then he saw the hurt in my eyes. "Neytiri forgive me, how are you holding up?" he asked concerned and guilty at the same time, while pulling me into a hug.

I began sobbing, I broke down once again. "itf nophf fair…." I moaned into his chest. "What?" he asked, and I pulled back and looked into his eyes "I said it's not fair." I choked out through thick sobs. "It will be okay." He said to me rubbing my back. It truly was not fair, I was betrothed to someone I did not want, then eywa dropped that Dreamwalker into my life, and I fall for him and become mated with him, and then this happens. I cried on Akitri's shoulder for a long time before I heard someone come into the room and clear their throat.

We broke the hug, and turned to see that it was my older sister Sylwanin. "Come Neytiri, we must prepare ourselves for battle. And there it was my older sister, the one to protect me who normally told me everything would be fine, had nothing to say. But I pushed my anger aside, because she was right. She and Akitri locked eyes for a moment. The tension between the two was evident. He never truly forgave her, for he blamed her for his older brother Kantu's death. In a way it was her fault, because if she and the other braves that were with her hadn't gone after the tawtute machines then they never would have followed them to the school house which was where Kantu died protecting Akitri, and basically everyone who was there.

I put my hand on Akitri's shoulder but his glare remained. "Akitri I-" Sylwanin began, but Akitri waved her off, "Give your sympathies to my mother, and the rest of my family, but not me. I don't want your sympathies or your pity." He spat, and then proceeded to storm off. The air in the den remained awkward. I said nothing and neither did Sylwanin. Finally she spoke "Come sister, let us go to fight with the people." She said, and I nodded "Yes, lets." And we left the den.

-Scene break-

Akitri's point of view

All of those willing to fight for the clan, stood ready to fight, those who were not warriors, or were children or elderly hid inside of Kelutral. I had sent Ashara and Akit'wan with my mother, Aswang, Illica, Sonii, and Shemazaih to the tree of souls. My mother said that something tells her that we must go there. Jake and the other Dreamwalkers were bound, and placed on a raised platform, for display to all. They kept screaming that we have to leave, but no one listened. Finally Eytucan turned to Jake with a sneer " **Silence!"** he roared, finally we heard the roar of the Sky people and their machines.

A young huntress made a bird call, to gather everyone's attention. The sky people flew out in force. "Show no fear! Show no fear!" shouted Tsu'tey and I readied my bow. Eytucan shouted to Tsu'tey to go to the Ikran rookeries and attack from above. He nodded and ran off with a group of warriors. The tawtute ships stared us down for a minute and all were silent.

Then they fired these smoking tubes at us and it released a smoke that prevented many from breathing. They were trying to smoke us out, finally we responded by firing arrow after arrow at their kunsips. This progressed for a few minutes, but eventually I saw we were doing no damage. Then the hammer fell with the axe, they fired flaming projectiles into Kelutral. A terrible explosion was released inside of Kelutral. The shockwave threw many of us back. I flew back into a large stone. My vision blurred around the edges. Then I felt someone lift me off to my feet. I looked to my left groggily and I found out that it was Ra'shiek.

"Akitri we have to leave now!" he shouted in my ear, but it sounded far off. He began dragging me with him. "What about Neytiri?" I asked through slurred words. I felt a cold trickle in the back of my head. Eytucan ran up to us, screaming for us to run. "What about you sempul?" I asked him "I shall not leave until everyone is gone. You must leave now!" he screamed and Ra'shiek continued to drag me away. The flames were raging all around us and the air thickened from the smoke. I began coughing violently. Haxion came over to help Ra'shiek; his worried expression was all I saw before I blacked out.

-scene break-

Neytiri's point of view

The explosion rocked Kelutral to its very core, our clan scattered. Jake and Grace called for me but I left them. I couldn't leave without looking back however. I fled, I found my father leading people away and I ran to him. He told me to run, I tried to argue with him, but he wouldn't hear any of it. I eventually found Akitri being carried by Haxion and Ra'shiek, and I thought the worst. I ran to them "Is he okay? What happened to him?" I shrieked, Ra'shiek turned to me and said "He was hit with a concussive blast and flew into a large stone, and hit his head. He should be okay." I was worried and saddened by this. If Akitri were to die, then i didn't know what I would do. He was like a brother to me, and my father had brought him into our family at a young age.

Then I heard more explosions, and more people went flying. I turned and heard a sickening crack, and groan. The huge tree we called home was tilting and falling, eventually it began to fall. The home I had grown up knowing was now gone. My family, my home, my people, my love were all being destroyed.

To be continued….

A/N: so this is my take on the fall of Kelutral, what do you all think about this, leave me a review and let me know. I may skip eytucan's death scene I don't really know I am trying to decide on that. This was also my least favorite part of the movie, so I just want to get it over with.


	20. Soft Whispers

A/N: warning: this shall be a multi point of view chapter. Also there will be chapters in third person in the future. Also I am now going to allow more things of my own creation, you shall see. Though I believe we shall not be going to Kathara until the next book. Sorry for the spoiler, not really.

Rise of the Red Navi

Chapter 20: Soft whispers

A/N: so give it up for the twentieth chapter of this story. It is far from over, and I eventually will be making 3-5 more sagas. I am going to cover the battle for the tree of souls, and the after math and the finding of a new Kelutral for the Omaticaya, and a huge turn of events for Akitri as well but that bit is a surprise.

Ashara's point of view

I traveled with Elan and the rest of Akitri's family and my mother and sister to the well of souls, some were crying, others were silent. I held my young itan, Akit'wan in my arms and he wailed. I tried to soothe him, even though we had a head start we had seen the fall of Kelutral. I had no word to express how I felt, for I didn't know how. I knew my father was still back at Kelutral, I wondered if he was okay, then my thoughts wandered to Akitri, I prayed to all the gods that he would survive this. It was Akitri right, he always seemed to survive, I said to myself, smiling inwardly. At least our child would still have his father. Another explosion rumbled in the distance, and we heard screams of hundreds. I knew where they would turn, to the well of souls as well. Elan called it a blasphemous place, saying that it offended our gods, but no one said anything against what she had said.

Aswang huddled with Illica, their shawls pulled up over their heads; Aswang clearly was worried for her younger brother, she and Akitri had always had a very close bond. Aswang and Elan still had yet to speak, everyone could tell that Elan was ashamed of her daughter in ways unimaginable, and supposed to be impossible in a mother, but Elan was Elan, all the way through. It was no secret she took her anger and frustration over Ahaz's death out on Aswang, she takes everything out on Aswang, even this.

We continued walking and eventually Haxion and Ra'shiek caught up with us, and I saw they were carrying someone between the two of them. My heart ached, and I let out a mournful scream once I saw who it was. It was Akitri, my love, the father of my child, my rock, my everything, slumped between the two of them, unmoving as if he were dead.

"Steady Ashara, he lives, he is merely unconscious." Ra'shiek said, and I visibly relaxed, my shoulders slacked, and I let out a long tired sigh. And my knees began to buckle. I caught myself before I collapsed to the ground however.

"Maybe it's time we rest." Illica stated and nobody argued with that, we merely collapsed where we were, and waited. I still held a wailing Akit'wan in my arms; he for some reason could not be soothed. I bounced him up and down, and tried to ease the frightened baby as best I could, but it wasn't working, he couldn't be hungry again I had fed him before we had made our exodus.

-scene break-

Ras'vyce's point of view

The burning and the stench of death, and cooked flesh filled my nostrils, it was not something I liked, and I surely would never forget. I ran through the thick smoke, and the flames, and the falling debris in search of one person, Ninat. I had to find her, to see if she was alright.

"Ninat!" I yelled, calling out to my friend, my love, my childhood crush. "Ninat!" I yelled again as another missile struck nearby causing a deadly explosion where a fair number of my clansmen were torn to pieces. Their screams rising into the sky, shrill and pained. The screams of dying men, women and children, the sky people would pay for their crimes.

"Ras'vyce!" I heard someone shout, it was Shemazaih and he was riding a dire horse, spear in hand, and he had a slumped over Peyral on the back of his horse, she was battered and bleeding but at least she was breathing. "Shemazaih! Have you seen Ninat?" I asked him, he nodded, "I last saw her with Puvamun and a few others, they were fleeing from the blast. Have you seen Akil, and Kei'vao, or my brother Shandolin?" he asked, and I shook my head. "Knowing them they are already to safety my brother, you should do the same. I must find Ninat." I said to him, turning but before I could he called out to me once more.

"Stay safe brother, I'll see you on the other side of this, one way or another." He told me and I nodded, a proud Aurelian to his end he was. "You to brother." I said, and then I bounded off once more, into the smoke and fires of Kelutral.

"Ninat!" I called once more, but the scene I came across was one more grave. "Neytiri?" I asked, but she did not hear me. She was hunched over the body of a fallen one, Eytucan, the great Olo'Eyctan, who was like a father to me. A large shard of wood protruding from his chest. He was dying, I stuck to the shadows, and that's when I saw Jakesully come out of the brush calling her name. Just as Eytucan died, he came and touched her, trying to comfort her, and she lost it, she told him to go away, and never come back. I couldn't watch this anymore, I had to find Ninat.

-scene break-

Akil Hnatni Oeseclan Rouscanarii's point of view

The fires, I couldn't let them consume me, not I, the proud Akil Hnatni Oeseclan Rouscanarii from the great city of Kazan'ri, the sister city of Kathros, the city founded by saint Kathris once he led the fabled twelve tribes into Kathara, and all of the northern rim. I would not die in the flames of a damned tree, that was created by the weapons of an, other worldly demon. It was Kei'vao, Shandolin and I dashing through the flames, trying to reach Akitri and the rest of the royal family, which we had sworn to guard. I hoped the training given to them over the years took root in their minds. Our cousins, the future of Kathros and all of Pandora, we had to reach them before it was too late. The Awkx'ana before it was too late, they destroyed one village, and they only stirred up a hornets' nest. And now the fall of Kelutral made everything much worse. I dashed through the smoke, and struggled not to choke on it, my eyes burned and tears had to be streaming down my face, I had one goal in mind, reach our cousins before it was too late. we hadn't told them about ZaeZae Ohakx, the vengeful daughter of the chieftain who was slain, and the mate of Shuka'rok. She was a major threat and she needed to be dealt with before she could take her dark ascension as a Vrrtep Tsahik.

-scene break-

Ashara's point of view

"Let me hold him." Elan said to me, and I just stared at her as she held her arms out to take Akit'wan from me. I held him closer, not because I didn't trust Elan, she was Akitri's mother, Akit'wan's grandmother, but it was more of instinct than anything else. "I will cause no harm to my first grandchild." She said soothingly and Aswang snorted behind me. She glared at her daughter and they both became locked in an intense staring match.

I would not have my child apart of this at all "That's fine I think he is calmed down enough now." I said, even though that was a lie, his cries were as loud, and as shrill as ever. Then I heard a ragged cough, and I turned to see who it was, and it was Akitri. He had just regained consciousness. I ran to him, and Aswang was already kneeling over top of him, trying to make him drink.

"Akitri!" I exclaimed as I stood over him, kneeling down to him, he lay on the ground beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Dried blood was stuck in his hair, and he had scratches all over him and a few cuts. He looked into my eyes, his large eyes staring into mine. Akit'wan had stopped crying for the first time since the first explosions. I guess all he wanted was his father to be okay. I let out a ragged sigh of relief.

"Ashara…" he began and then he flew into another fit of coughing, "it's okay love, rest now." I told him, and he laid his head back down. Aswang continued to make him drink from her water skin.  
"Get away from him whore!" Elan shouted at Aswang and pushed her away from him. Aswang looked hurt, and shocked. Then she looked angry, but before she could say anything Ra'shiek intervened.  
"Okay everyone, obviously tensions are high and we all have little patience. We're tired, why don't we all relax, we have to get moving again." He said, and Aswang glared at her mother for a moment more, and then decided to deal with it another time.

"Yes you should get moving, your time is running out." A seductive, yet venomous female voice said from the trees. Just then a woman stepped out and she was flanked by burly navi. She had animal bones in her hair, and she had bones draping from the skin she wore, and she had a necklace of finger bones and she had navi skulls hanging from her belt. Her hair was as wild as her eyes.

"Elan do you not remember me? ZaeZae?" she said, and Elan stepped back. "Vrrtep Tsahik." Elan gasped out. And ZaeZae threw her head back and cackled. Her companions laughed as well. It was a horrible sound that dripped with evil. "Did you really think you saw the last of the Awkx'ana olo? Our confederacy has only grown since your massacre at my kinsmen's village. And now I stand before you as the avenger of blood." She continued, drawing a long dangerous looking knife.

I heard the sheath of a Ngim Fngap Tstal or long metal knife being drawn. It was Akitri, he was standing but barely. "Oh and what are you going to do?" ZaeZae said cruelly. "Tset'Seng take care of this one." She said motioning for one of her escorts to deal with Akitri, and he smiled. He drew a long wooden and bone blade, and stepped toward Akitri.

"I don't think so demon." A voice called from higher up in the trees. I looked up to see Akil peering down at us. He jumped down from his perch along with Shandolin. ZaeZae hissed angrily. "Interloper… wait you smell of children of Kathris." ZaeZae's face contorted into a sneer.  
"Yes that we are, we all are and we have a legion of our brethren nearby, if you do not leave now they will over run and destroy you." Akil said confidently, though he was lying we had nobody but the Omaticaya, and they were in no condition to fight anyone, Kelutral had just fallen, we had seen it from here.

ZaeZae fell for the bluff, and backed away hissing angrily. "My warriors, we shall return to our camps in the hills." She said angrily, and the warriors backed up and followed after their vile leader. She disappeared into the brush and fled. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, I thought we were going to die.

-scene break-

Third person point of view

The Omaticaya fled their hometree, and made for the tree of souls once the ashes cleared. They had nowhere else to turn but to their deity. Akitri and his family also made way to the tree of souls, they arrived at nightfall. Ashara's family had arrived shortly after, and their situation was horrible. Aonhi was mortally wounded, not terribly so, but she could barely move her legs, she was thrown into a large tree by a shock wave, and she appeared to be suffering from an injury to her back, and her tail was paralyzed. Ashara had not left her side crying. Akit'wan was with Akitri. The situation for everyone was grave. Jake Sully was nowhere to be found, everything was like this for at least two and a half days, maybe three. Then a great shadow fell upon the tree of souls, and a great roar was heard throughout the valley. Everyone looked up, and they could not believe what they saw.

To be continued….


	21. Toruk Makto

A/N: Oel Ngati Kameie my readers, I am going to speed this up as best I can because I want to begin book two as soon as possible. Now the fun really shall begin, why don't we drive off the Tawtute together? Irayo! Also a warning, there will be an Akitri-Ashara lemon. If you don't like that then skip through that section.

Rise of the Red Navi

Chapter 21: Toruk Makto

Akitri's point of view

I couldn't believe my eyes, well I kind of could. That sky person Jakesully was on the back of a Toruk. That would make him Toruk Makto, the entire Omaticaya clan stood and watched him in awe. I just stood there with my family, none of them were impressed, besides Akit'wan who was looking on in wonder. He dismounted the Toruk, and started walking towards Neytiri, Tsu'tey and Moat. Tsu'tey was named clan leader, good it was always his dream to do so, but I knew he didn't want it, not like this. Tsu'tey showed no emotion besides reverence of the Toruk, and it's rider by uttering two simple words, Toruk Makto.

He reached Neytiri, and they locked eyes, then arms, and then kissed. I tuned out that conversation, and I turned to Ra'shiek. "So he comes up here on a Toruk, and we are supposed to forgive him for all the wrong he has committed?" I asked him incredulously.

"Well he's not dead yet, so I would imagine so." He said back, and I nodded, blowing air from my nostrils in annoyance. Ashara just stared at him, and so did Aswang, and Illica. My mother looked indifferent to the situation, I would inquire of her thoughts later. Then he began to speak, saying that grace Augustine needed their help. And then they did the utmost unexpected, they agreed to help.

-scene break-

Akitri's point of view

We all sat around the well of souls trying to help bring that sky person Grace through the eye of Eywa, this continued for about thrity minutes, a long ceremony, and she still died. Many were greaved by her loss, I was indifferent to it, Ashara was not, she was crying. My mother wanted nothing to do with it, and she held on to Akit'wan while it happened. After that the sky person began to speak once more, and Tsu'tey translated for him.

"A great evil has come upon us brothers, sisters. The sky people think that they can take what they want, and nothing will happen. But they are wrong, you ride out as fast as the wind can carry you, and you tell the other clans, all who shall listen, that Toruk Makto calls to them!" he said and an uproar went up among the clan. My blood started pumping, finally some real combat to test my prowess in battle. I rushed to my ikran while all those around me did so. Even Ashara, she hopped on the back of my ikran, somehow that beast could carry two riders with no issue. He roared in excitement as I made Tsaheylu with him, and I felt his raw energy, and power. I urged him to take flight, and as we took off, Jake and Neytiri had mounted on the back of the Toruk and also took flight. Shemazaih never rode ikran, he chose pali over the skies. That was an Aurelian thing. Ra'shiek and Sonii took flight next to us at our flank, and we flew toward the horizon.

First we went to the horse clans of the plains, and gained their support, then we rode to the ikran clan of the eastern seas, then to the Tipani, the Kilvan clans, then to the Anurai, the Kekunan clan, the Li'ona clan, the Ni'awve clan, the Metkayina, the Tawkami, and the Tayrangi clans. The Swizaw clan also showed up. The Awkx'ana didn't, and nobody asked them to. All of these clans gathered at the well of souls to prepare for battle.

Once we returned to the well of souls everyone prepared for battle. Jakesully said he planned to lure them into the hallelujah mountains, he said their electronics wouldn't work up there, whatever that was I had no idea, nor did I care. I was hungry for blood. Ashara was preparing a small axe and I looked at her.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her, and she looked at me as if I had greatly insulted her. "I am preparing for war, what else?" she said more of a challenge then I question. I just stared at her, and then she glared at me. "Why are you looking at me like that, I am going into battle as your mate, and battle maiden. Did you think you were going into battle by yourself?" she asked again daring me to say something. I shook my head "No I just worry for you. That's all." I told her, and then she smiled.

"Akitri, you worry too much, I can fight just as well as any other warrior." She told me and I nodded cupping her face. She had her hair done in an unusually wild style. She never wore her hair the way she was. Feathers and beads strung through her hair, and war paint on her face and body. If her parents would see her they would probably flip.

I wasn't reassured by what she said, but I would be a fool to doubt her. I didn't dare try to use Akit'wan as an excuse for her not to fight. She would probably just get even angrier then she would have if I had forbidden her to fight. she nodded her head at me and then went back to her small axe. She had her bow, and quiver nearby, along with a knife, and a spear. I had no idea where she had come across these items, but I wouldn't dare question her. She could be fierce when she wanted to be, that was for sure.

Her tail was swishing behind her methodically, and she looked beautiful. I licked my lips in satisfaction. I looked to see if anyone was nearby, which they were, and then I tackled her, and began kissing her neck. She shrieked and then began to giggle as I parted her legs.  
"Akitri get a room!" Aswang yelled at us. She had learned that phrase from the Dreamwalkers and now she used it whenever she got the chance.

I nodded, and then I rose, and then scooped Ashara up in my arms, and walked us over to a secluded area. She was shrieking and giggling the whole time. The impending threat of battle seemed to be so distant when I was near her. She was my rock after all, and I loved her.

-lemon begins-

Akitri's point of view

I carried Ashara into a secluded area of the tree of souls, just into the woods. Far enough away for privacy, but also close enough to call for help if need be. I laid her down on the ground, and I stared at her perfect figure. She was beautiful, the way her body curved in all the right places, and the way her thighs were thicker than most navi woman, and they had no space between them, and how large her rear was, and her very large chest. Her breasts were larger than any other navi woman in the clans that I had seen. Her top she wore, made of cloth and beads barely covered it. She chose to wear those things because her chest was larger than any other woman our age, even Ninat.

Men of our clan always gazed at her, always were pining for her affection, but no one received it but me, and I felt like the luckiest man on the planet.  
"Akitri… whatever you're going to do, just do it instead of staring at me like that." She murmured. Her words broke me out of my thoughts, and I gazed into her soft eyes. She had unique eyes, they were amber, with brown irises.

"I love you." I told her, and then our lips met in an intense and passionate kiss. I finally broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down her neck, and kissed her throat. I began to undo the ties that held her top to her chest, and eventually revealed her luscious chest. I began kissing her down her chets, and stopped and nibbled on her left nipple, while fondling the right. She let out a gasp, and a soft moan.

I began undoing her loin cloth, it was more intricate then most, and eventually it fell as well, then she did mine likewise. I released her breasts, and began trailing kisses down her body. She let out soft moans. She gripped my manhood, and I let out a primal growl from deep in my throat. "Akitri…." She gasped out, arching her back, as my kisses reached between her legs. In one fluid, swift movement she wrapped her legs around my head, trapping me down there. She continued to cry out my name and let out soft moans, and her breath became rapid, and ragged.

I kissed her between her legs, as they began to soak, and she tensed up. I knew what was coming, she cried out my name again, and I stopped. She grabbed my hair, and told me not to stop, so I continued. Eventually she reached her climax, and she cried out my name loudly. I would wager every clan at the well of souls could hear us.

Finally she released her hold on my head with her legs, and the real fun could begin. I eased myself into her, and I let out a ragged groan. She let out a sharp yelp, and I thought she was in pain. She stared into my eyes, and nodded her head, and rose her queue to meet mine, and I obliged. Once our queues connected I let out another ragged groan, and she moaned and arched her back after sucking in a sharp breath.  
"Ashara…" I said, but didn't finish my sentence, no words were needed, I could feel everything through our bond, as could she. I continued thrusting into her, and withdrawing and thrusting again, and she arched her back, and dug her nails into my back. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and there was no escape at this point.

Her wetness was tightening around me as I continued thrusting, I met our lips with a kiss, and our tongues fought for dominance. Knowing Ashara she would go for every advantage she could get, and she raked her nails across my back, and I let out a sharp groan, leaving a moment of weakness, and her tongue dominated mine. But I had no issue with that, she was my queen and I would give her whatever she wanted. The world if that was what she wanted, then she would have it. I continued pumping inside of her, and she continued kissing me, moaning into my throat, and I let out soft growls from mine.

Eventually we both reached our limit, as I could feel it through Tsaheylu and we climaxed at the same time. Afterwards we just laid there in each other's embrace, in silence. "I love you Akitri." She said, breaking the silence first, and I looked into her eyes "I love you to Ashara." I said back, and she smiled, as we just laid there with each other, the current goings on in the world momentarily forgotten.

-scene break-

Lieutenant James Sharps point of view (Oh this is unexpected)

I sat in the briefing room with every other SecOps operative on hells gate while the colonel spoke to us. He told us that the natives were amassing a horde to overrun hells gate and kill us all. I had been itching for action ever since we blew up that god damned tree. The colonel told us to prepare for war, and we were going to hit the tree of souls, and burn a memory so deep in the racial memories they wouldn't come within near a hundred clicks of this place ever again, and cheers resounded through the halls. They would all pay, especially that traitor Jake Sully.

As the room cleared out the colonel stopped me "Soldier what is your rank?" the colonel asked me. "I am a lieutenant sir." The colonel looked at me. "Liar, your rank is captain now, and I want you to lead the first strike team. You will go in by scorpion gunship and then fast rope and lead the ground deployment." He told me and I smiled, thank you sir." I told him, and then I gave him a salute, and went to go prepare for the impending fight. Our mission was simple destroy the tree of souls, and drive off the native horde, and we shall do our job, and get the mission done. There was no way those tree hugging savages were going to be able to stand against us and our war machine.

To be continued…

A/N: this was unexpected even by me, but as always there are two sides to every story, and two sides to every conflict. And that is how Lieutenant… ahem… Captain James Sharps was created.


	22. The Hammer Strikes and the Axe Falls

Rise of the Red Navi

Chapter 22: The hammer strikes, and the axe falls

Captain James Sharps' point of view

We were moving out, and most of our air forces were off the ground, and the Valkyrie, and Dragon gunship had just gotten off the tarmac, and we were off to the tree of souls to blow that damned weed from existence. I cocked my assault rifle, and held it close, I had a modernized Russian Ak-47 acquired before I left the home world. Ak-95, and it was deadly accurate. My squad would be deploying from a Samson, I was riding on a scorpion with some others, our squad was cut in half. We would deploy at the same time. We rode in silence for a long time, except for the constant radio chatter of the pilots. Quaritch continued giving orders from the dragon gunship, he called himself papa dragon. I didn't even ask why, and my unit laughed about it on the way up. He called my name over the radio.

"Sharps." I heard my radio crackle to life, and I responded. He informed me that our instruments would soon begin to act up as we neared the flux vortex. It didn't take long, because we must have been going fast. My radio cut out, and the pilot complained about his radar acting funny. 

"Steady yourself. I feel as though we are being watched." I told him, and I heard his reply through our radio. "Halt. We are being watched." The colonel said through the barely working radio. All forces stopped. All was quiet for a few minutes, then all hell broke loose. I hadn't noticed we entered the Hallelujah Mountains. The first Samsons went down, chocked full of troops.

"Scatter! Break off formation, seek and destroy." I heard Quaritch shout through the radio. And the gunship I was in broke off. "Get on those door guns!" I ordered and two marines got on them, and opened fire on a group of navi came into view.  
"Safeties off!" I shouted, cocking my gun, and opening fire, sending a bullet right through a navi braves head. He fell from the skies. "Got one!" I shouted, and the door guns opened fire once more, letting off fifty caliber shells into our enemy.

I moved to the pilot "Get us to our drop point now!" I shouted in his ear, and he gave me a thumbs up, and swerved to the left, and the rest of our squad followed. We were being attack by three navi on banshee mounts, and the pilot let a cruise missile rip into them, blowing them to pieces.  
"Hey captain, that's three to your one!" He shouted. I grinned at him "When this is over, whoever has the most kills, loser buys drinks." I told him, and he nodded. "You're on captain." He told me, and the door guns ripped through another group. We were doing well, but our comrades were not doing well at all. I saw banshees and scorpion gunships going down from arrows, and banshee attacks. I saw what appeared to be Jakesully avatar on the back of a banshee bigger than the rest, and it was colored red and orange taking out a scorpion gunship by latching onto it and then hurling it into one of those floating rocks.

"Target that one! The big one!" I shouted to the guy on the door gun, and he opened fire, but missed.  
"Captain we're at the drop point, fast ropes ready to be deployed." The pilot told me over the radio. "Okay cover us from above." I told him, and then I ordered the fast ropes to be deployed. They were and then I grabbed one and slid down, and then my squad followed after me. As an officer the rule was first one off, last one on.

Jake Sully's point of view

We descended upon the sky people swiftly, and our numbers were strong, I looked to my left as we were about to descend, and Akitri and Ashara were mounted on their ikran. Ashara wielded a bow that looked foreign compared to the rest of the Navi she also had a spear that was decorated elaborately it was on her back. Akitri had his bow in hand, a spear on his back that was identical to Ashara's, and what looked like a metal sword on his hip, it had a curved blade, and it gleamed in the light. I would inquire with him later about that, it was interesting; I wanted to know more about his heritage. But now was not the time for that, I turned to my right, and saw Neytiri on her ikran, and Tsu'tey next to her on his. I nodded my head, and our descent into battle began.

The sky people had stopped their advance briefly, giving us a window for an ambush. The hallelujah mountains erupted in the war cries of hordes of navi, and we swooped directly into the sky peoples ranks. Several Samsons, and scorpion gunships went down from deadly accurate arrows through the cockpit windows, and ikran attacks. I swooped down on my Toruk and he gripped one of the gunships in his talons, and hurled it into another. The sky people didn't take long to respond, opening fire everywhere, cutting through us with deadly accuracy, and then they began to scatter, the scorpions around the Valkyrie, and dragon gunship stayed and they resumed their movements while the rest of their comrades engaged the navi everywhere.

I heard my throat mic crackle to life, as norm informed me that the horse clans were already engaging the sky people on the ground. I loosed another arrow into a Samson cockpit and it lost control, and went tumbling into another floating rock, and exploded. I saw Akitri, and Ashara engaging every sky person gunship they came across, taking them down with deadly finesse and precision. They were an impeccable team, they fought as one. I saw Ras'vyce and Ra'shiek on their flanks doing the same thing.

I heard Neytiri scream through the mic, and I immediately asked her what was wrong, then I saw it, she was being chased by a scorpion gunship, and was trying to weave in and out of the rocks, but it the pilot had her tagged. Then a shot was from the ground right through her ikran, Seze, and they tumbled out of the sky. I flew into a blind rage, and I urged my Toruk to engage that scorpion gunship, he did flinging it into the side of a floating mountain, and it exploded.

Then a few shots, went over my head, and I urged the Toruk to fly down. I didn't have time to look and see where the shot came from, I saw the Valkyrie getting near the well of souls, and I urged my Toruk toward it. We climbed into the sky, and I turned and saw soldiers fast roping from a few scorpion gunships, and Samsons. I would've engaged them, but I decided to let the ground forces handle them, I couldn't let the Valkyrie near the well of souls.

Before I could reach it I was engaged by the C-21 Valkyrie gunship which I had a feeling was piloted by Quaritch. But before it could do any lethal damage, Trudy engaged it in her Samson, she bought me enough time to get to the Valkyrie. I didn't look back, I just urged my Toruk higher. That Valkyrie had been cutting down any who drew near due to their deeply entrenched machine gun nests that were fighting back viciously.

I rose in the skies, and I brought my Toruk alongside the Valkyrie, then I jumped onto the top of the Valkyrie, the machine gun I had, I fired on those in the machine gun nest, and effectively neutralized the nearest machine gun nest they never saw me coming. I primed a grenade, and threw it into one of the Valkyrie's air intakes. Then I ran to my Toruk that was waiting for me on the side, after neutralizing another machine gun nest, and then I jumped onto the back of my Toruk, and made Tsaheylu with it, and then urged it to fly away from the Valkyrie. It did so, and then the Valkyrie erupted into a storm of fire from the side I threw the grenades into and it began to list to the right, and began to lose altitude.

Akitri's point of view

Ashara and I were killing sky people by the scores, they stood no chance against us. Ashara was on the back of my ikran, she was wielding a bow that was identical to mine. She let arrows fly, while screaming in zealous anger. She was angry at the sky people for what they did to her sister. Her sister might be suffering lifelong injuries because of what happened at hometree. I never took Ashara for the warrior type, but today my entire view of her changed.

I focused on a gunship, and loosed an arrow, piercing the metal beast right through the clear part where the sky people watched what was going on. The arrow pierced both of them through the neck, and the beast went down due to it's wounds. Not before trying to hit us in a hail of gunfire. They did not strike us, but instead they hit Ras'vyce, and his ikran, which they both let out a sharp cry of pain, and went down, tumbling to the canopy below.

Ra'shiek let out a cry of anger, and went into a blind rage, urging his Ikran to fly faster. His ikran exploded in a speed I had never seen before. I urged my ikran to do the same, I tried to keep Ra'shiek in range in case he needed help, but the speed at which he was flying was unseen and there for unmatchable. He was in a rage, and he was taking out every sky person vessel he came across. The ones he didn't take out me and Ashara were left to face.

Just then I looked up, and saw the large sky person monster, that Jake had called a Valkyrie coming down in flames. I urged my Ikran to dodge the wreckage that was coming down from the explosion, and Ashara gave a rallying cry. Then the throat mic I had came to life, Jakesully was calling for everyone. Tsu'tey, Neytiri, Trudy, Norm, and then finally I heard my name. I had no idea why he gave something like that to me, but I responded.

"Yes Jakesully, where are you, I see the giant monster is coming down." I said over the radio, smiling as I loosed another arrow taking out another sky person machine.  
"I took out the Valkyrie, the dragon gunship is still en route to the tree of souls." He told me, and fear washed over me. My family was at the tree of souls, Akit'wan was at the tree of souls.

My voice took on a deadly serious tone "What do you need me to do." I asked him, it took a moment for him to reply. "

"The ground forces are routed, and I've lost contact with Neytiri. Can you find her while I take out the last gunship?" he asked me, I looked behind me to Ashara. "Yes we can do that." I told him, and then I urged my ikran to fly us to the ground.

"Akitri what are you doing?" Ashara asked me, I looked back at her and said "Ready your spear." I told her, then I

"Akitri what are you doing?" Ashara asked me, I looked back at her and said "Ready your spear." I told her, and then I grabbed her hand as we neared the canopy, ended Tsaheylu with my ikran, and then leapt off its side with Ashara in tow. We used the trees, and other plant life to safely reach the ground, and we both landed on our feet.

I readied my spear, and she did likewise "We must find Neytiri, and the others." I told her while I looked around, and the destruction was immense. There were fires everywhere, and dead humans and navi littering the area. I motioned for her to follow after me, as I began searching for Neytiri. All was quiet, there were no ambushes ready, but I did hear fighting in the distance. I nodded for Ashara to follow me, and then we both broke out into a run.

Finally we came across the source of the noises, navi and humans were engaged in heavy fighting. Arrows were being exchanged with what Jake had called bullets. The navi were engaging a large group of sky people, some of them clad in black body armor, some had machines that breathed out fire, the navi were losing the fight from what I surmised from the situation.

I saw Shemazaih pinned down behind a tree with what appeared to be… Ras'vyce. Anger swept over me, and I looked for the nearest tawtute. I saw one trying to engage a hunter, I sprung into action, leaping on him, and thrusting my spear through his throat. One of his comrades turned to see that I had just killed his brother and arms, and aimed his weapon at me, but I heard Ashara yell duck, and I trusted her, and ducked just as a spear sailed over my head impaling the sky person warrior in the chest. Then the rest of them opened fire on us, I tackled Ashara, and rolled trying to shield her with my body, just as another wave of horse men crashed into their flank, and bought us enough time to get to cover before they were mowed down. Ashara and I took cover behind a fallen tree, and I handed her my spear, seeing as hers was still imbedded in a sky person's chest, and then I drew my sword. I loved my homeland, they gave us weapons that were far superior to any other navi of this area, but compared to the sky people and their weapons I wasn't so sure that this would help me fare much better than the others.

I turned and saw Shemazaih cradling Ras'vyce who was barely alive with a few holes in his chest upper torso, his breathing was ragged, and he wouldn't survive much longer without help. The horse clans were routed, and they were falling back, they didn't seem to be paying us any attention, the bastards. Then again they may not know we were even here. The sky people kept advancing on our position, soon they would know we were here and overwhelm and slaughter us like the others. Just then the sky people halted, as did many others. All was silent, just then the tree line erupted in noise, and a enormous pack of Angtsik came crashing through the trees, slamming directly into the sky peoples line, followed by nantang that tore into the sky people the Angtsik didn't kill. Joy erupted over me, as I cheered, and I looked to Ashara who looked at me with what I could only describe as hope. I rose and readied my arrows, taking aim at the sky people, ready to finish what had been started. Then I remembered I promised Jake I would find Neytiri.

"I shall call my ikran, and have him carry ras'vyce to the tree of souls, do not worry, he will allow you to ride him Shemazaih. Ashara you're with me, we have to find Neytiri." I told her, and she nodded, as I called upon my ikran.

To be continued…


End file.
